The Worshipper
by Morganna Venus Persephone
Summary: I was looking for inspiration when it occured to me, we haven't had a tale from the perspective of the worshippers before. So here it is. A young girl is taken to serve the vampires & taught the ways of worship. Dedicated to Alivewiththegloryoflove
1. The Chosen

**A/N: I hereby dedicate this latest piece of work to Alivewiththegloryoflove. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review, even if it's bad, because how will I know how to improve it if no one tells me.**

* * *

**The Worshipper**

Prelude

I awoke from a deep sleep and stretched my arms out, my limbs although stiff felt relaxed by the soft silkiness of the sheets. I lie naked with my eyes closed for a few minutes while I gradually moved my body, making sure that I had not broken any bones or seriously hurt an organ as had happened the last time.

The only pain came from my arms and between my thighs but that was only a mild discomfort in comparison to the burning sensation on my neck. I reached to my throat and ran my fingers delicately over the bruised flesh. The two tiny cuts were raised and sore. He had obviously managed to maintain a certain amount of control this time but had left me feeling drained. I dared not move much today, for if my Lord had satisfied his need I would never make it to the door. It did not matter though for I was happy to have served him.

I lay back into the sheets and thought for awhile about what had happened, not just last night, but to my life in general.

_________________

Chapter 1

The Chosen

I had been offered into the service of vampires at the age of ten by my family. The people in the village I came from were vampire worshippers, and all young girls would be offered at that age to the vampires and boys would be offered at the age of fifteen when they were better able to fight. The girls would enter service as maids to start with.

We considered ourselves to be good people; the vampires deserved anything that we could offer them, which we did. We would be used for blood-letting, as servants, guards... the list goes on.

I was not afraid of the vampires for I had been brought up to respect them, to see them as the Gods they are, so when my time came to stand in line with my friends, I was one of the few who did not hold hands with their sisters for support.

I was one of nine that day; we each stood with our parents standing behind us as we waited patiently for the arrival of the vampires. Today was an important day for the vampire Lord Kain himself would be attending to choose the children he wished to enter service along with three of his lieutenants.

My mother had made a point of making sure I wore my nicest light blue dress for she always said that it accentuated my green eyes and red hair. She and all of the other mothers in the group continued to brush our hair and check our faces for dirty marks while we waited. My dress felt uncomfortable and itchy from the netted petticoat in the skirt, I was not used to wearing such clothes, my normal dresses were grey and a single layer which my mother did not mind me getting dirty while I played with my friends, but today was not a day for playing. I tugged at the material for it was making me feel hot and I felt the sharp smack from behind me as my mother hit me.

"Leave it alone, Ana" she said sharply, "I will not have you embarrass us in front of the vampire lords."

"Yes, mother," I replied shyly. I twisted my face up and wished that I could stick my tongue out at her, but if I had then she would only have hit me again. My friend Selena who stood next to me turned her eyes towards me and smiled. I smiled back at her just as a horn was blown from the main gates. There was an electric charge to the air and my father held onto my shoulder. They were here at last.

The gates opened slowly and through them stepped four figures who were silhouetted by the clouded sun, as they came forward the guards who stood by the gates threw themselves to their knees and placed their faces to the ground as was the mark of respect. The vampires paid them no heed and continued to walk towards the line of girls who stood with their families behind them. My father leant close to my ear as the four vampires walked slowly towards us.

"Remember Anastasia," He whispered in my ear, "We are here to serve them. Show them your respect." I nodded and my father went back to his original stance but still held my shoulder.

The sound of their cloven feet was unmistakable against the stone floor and I tried to resist the urge to look upon them, I simply kept my eyes to the floor as I'm sure we all did, we had been told not to look upon the faces of the Gods unless they requested it. The tapping ceased and we stood in silence for a while.

"Raise your heads children, so that you may look upon your Gods." The voice seemed to resonate through the very ground and we quickly looked up, although our parents did not. Before us stood four vampires, three of them looked like vampires I was already familiar with, with ivory skin, clawed hands, cloven feet and mantles hanging from their shoulders which displayed the symbols of their clans. I recognised the symbols as being from the Zephonim, Turelim and Razielimclans for we had been taught about the separate clans since birth. All of these creatures were startlingly attractive even to my ten year old eyes, I had not had much interest in boys before but their beauty was beyond words, especially Raziel. I would not have been able to keep my eyes from him had it not been for the presence of Kain.

I had never seen such an evolved vampire before and I could barely contain my excitement at having finally seen the master himself. I had heard stories saying that he had never been mortal, that he was a true vampire, although such stories were often distorted from reality as they passed down the generations and Kain had seen many in his long life. His white hair which hung well to his waist was tied loosely at the end and the top of his head displayed horns which almost seemed to crown him appropriately. His very presence was overwhelming. He looked at each of us silently and then made his way to the right and started to inspect us more closely.

The three lieutenants stood like statues before us, only their eyes moved, watching us intently while Kain made his inspection. He stopped in front of a young blondegirl whose name I cannot recall and never could remember anyway, she was a plain girl with no discerning qualities, rather boring in fact. I could see the start of tears swelling in her eyes as Kain approached her, he reached out his tremendous clawed hand towards her and she broke down, the young girl screamed and threw herself into her mother's dress trying to cower beneath the fabric. Her mother struggled to remove the crying child from her, to try and force her back to the line, but it was too late for Lord Kain had moved on. Despite his immortality, Kain was not known for his patience.

Kain briefly looked over the girl who stood next to me and walked on, and then he stopped in front of me. He looked so big standing there. I looked up at him and waited, my father's grip on my shoulder started to tighten. Our Lord knelt in front of me and although he was still not at my eye level it was easier to look upon him. I stood firm, my posture straight, just as mother had instructed me.

Kain quickly reached out his hand and grabbed my jaw fiercely and forced me to open my mouth for him. This was a quick and easy method of checking for illness for a discolouration of the mouth could reveal such things. He forced my head to awkward angles while he looked at me, his claws dug into my cheeks. He released my face once he had finished checking me and rose to his feet to continue to walk down the line. Only one other girl received the same rough handling as me and I wondered whether I must've looked ill for him to check me so thoroughly. I did not mind though, for in my opinion Kain had touched me and this was a great honour.

The great vampire stood before his lieutenants and looked us over one more time before he spoke again.

"We will take seven," he finally said, his voice was menacing. He pointed to two of the girls in our line including the blonde child who still cried against her mother, "Those two will not enter service." The vampire lords turned to leave, "You will bring the chosen seven to the Sanctuary of the Clans tonight. They will be brought to us bound and left at the main gates." With that they left, but the electric charge to the air did not.

The two rejected girls were forced away by their families. No doubt they would be beaten for the embarrassment they had caused. The chosen seven including myself smiled at each other and our families embraced us for we had made them proud.

We were quickly rushed back to our homes and prepared for the journey that would be the start of our lives as devout worshippers. My mother rushed around our tiny dwelling, packing a small satchel with dresses and shoes while my father reminded me once again about vampire lore and what an honour it was to have his only daughter, his only child chosen by Kain himself to be taken to serve their masters directly within the Sanctuary. Most other worshippers were taken far away to an unknown location... but we were going to the Sanctuary. I couldn't be happier.

Yes, it was an honour; the only unfortunate thing was that when you were chosen for this purpose you would never return, and for that reason alone, no one knew what the duties were.

Mother fussed over me one last time and gave me that last advice I would ever hear from her.

"Be good to your masters, Ana. Do what you are told by your elders and remember that your father and I love you very much, and we are proud of you." They both embraced me for a final time and then we walked as a family to the main gates of the citadel.

Most of the other families were already there with their daughters and were even starting to begin the binding process as Kain had requested. My mother placed my satchel over my shoulder which was heavy with clothing and I held out my wrists as they were bound together by the thick rope that would lead me and the others to our destinies. My blue dress was still itchy and I dreaded the long walk with no way to scratch myself so I looked for distractions. I looked at the ground while the rope was being tied and spotted what appeared to be fresh blood and blonde hair upon the stones. I did not know what had happened to the rejected blonde girl, but I had already heard the stories of girls who had been rejected in the years passed. Their endings were not usually happy ones.

Selena was tied behind me, which I was thankful for. I was pleased that she too would be coming with me, there at least would be one small reminder of my life before the endless devotion and servitude. We smiled at each other.

"Are you excited Ana?" she asked me.

"Of course I am," I replied, I was nearly jumping I was so excited. We whispered to each other as we waited for the last two girls to be tied along with us, both of us discussing how attractive lieutenant Raziel was and we giggled quietly, we began to jokingly argue over who would end up serving him.

Finally a lone guard picked up the rope that would lead us away and we began walking one behind the other towards our new lives. I glanced one last time over my shoulder at my mother and father who were both smiling as I was led away from my home.


	2. The Sanctuary of the Clans

**A/N: Such a nice response for Chapter 1 from people, thank you. I hope you all like the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Sanctuary of the Clans

The sun was setting and the temperature started to drop, but this did not matter for the Sanctuary of the Clans was within sight now. We were so excited to finally be there that we started to run towards the great building. The guard who had led us to this place simply let go of the rope he'd guided us by, turned around and left us without so much as a goodbye.

Despite our tied up limbs, we managed to run to the Sanctuary without falling over one another.

We looked up at the impressive structure as we reached the main gates. It seemed to extend towards the Heavens. The marble was pristine and white even now against the setting sun. Six different coloured flags blew softly in the breeze, upon them were the clan symbols.

"It's so big," Selena said finally, "I didn't expect it to be so big."

The brunette girl next to her raised her bound hands and scratched the side of her head, her name was Lilly. "How do we get in?"

"I don't know," I replied, I tried to step forward but was stopped by the fact that no one else had moved with me, "Maybe we just knock?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ana," it was Sophia who spoke, a girl only a month older than me with strawberry blonde hair, "I think we should just wait until they open the doors. They are expecting us after all."

I turned back to my comrades. The breeze blew my red hair across my face which caught my eyes. I shook my head in the hope of moving the strands but without the use of my hands it only kept coming back. I sighed; I did not have the confidence to do something if the others were not prepared to support me so I decided to kneel on the ground which was harder than expected with my bound wrists. I looked up at my friends.

"Does anyone know any word games?"

* * *

We sat in a circle and used our fingers to draw pictures in the dirt and get the others to guess what they were while we waited for someone to collect us.

The last rays of the sun disappeared just as Sophia realised after much persuasion that the drawing in the dirt Selena had made was of the Pillars of Nosgoth. We huddled together for warmth.

I turned around using my legs when I heard the sound of metal upon wood. Someone was unlocking the great doors behind us. We all turned now and watched as the doors slowly opened. From the entrance came two figures who walked towards us. It was too dark to see who they were, although they were obviously vampiric. I felt someone tugging at the rope and I reached around to hold onto their hands, I did not know whose hands I was holding but I did know that if one of us tried to run now it might mean the death of all of us.

The first thing I noticed were the mantles upon the vampires' shoulders, they represented the Rahabim and Dumahim clans, but I was not sure whether these were in fact the two lieutenants themselves or just members of their clans. One of them was larger than the other, both had their hair tied back but the smaller of the two had slightly more delicate features.

"Bring them in, Rahab" one of them said.

_Well, that answers that question then._ I thought.

"I am no babysitter, brother" he replied bitterly, it was the one with a softer face "Assist me with them."

The other vampire laughed, I assumed from the use of the word brother that this was indeed Dumah himself. "Are you so weak that you cannot handle seven human girls?" They both walked over to us and we looked at the ground.

_Never look upon the faces of the Gods._

"On your feet," Dumah ordered. We struggled to push ourselves to our feet using each other as support, but it did not work entirely to plan for Lilly fell and took Selena down with her, Lilly cried out as Selena fell onto her back. I nearly lost my balance but managed to regain it and brought Selena to her feet and then I went to help Lilly.

Dumah grabbed Lilly by her hair before I could reach my hands to her. She screamed as Dumah literally lifted her to her feet by her hair.

"Let me go, please!" she cried. Dumah laughed and released her and then roughly pushed her forward, nearly making the rest of us fall again. We walked on and entered the Sanctuary of the Clans.

The two vampires continued to push us through the torch lit corridors and I could not help but admire the splendour of this place. It was even more stunning inside with murals on the walls depicting the different clans. From the walls hung different coloured flags with the clan symbols upon them the same as outside. How I longed to look closer at the murals, to look at the detailed paintings of their history, but I was forced in the direction of my friends.

The vampires walked behind our group and Dumah occasionally pushed the girl at the back of the line with his sharp clawed hand.

"Leave them be, Dumah," I heard Rahab say as Dumah pushed her again, "They are only children,"

"They are human cattle brother and don't you forget it" he replied sternly. They walked together in silence the rest of the way.

We passed through a large chamber with a stone 'bridge' connecting one side the other, we crossed it as quickly as we could, some of us looking at the floor while others including myself admired the mosaic patterns on the walls. We entered a corridor that stretched off in two directions which seemed to curve towards each other, I wondered if both ways led to the same place.

"Halt," Rahab commanded and we stopped where we were, I had an itch on my cheek and raised my hands to scratch it which made me realise that my dress no longer irritated me. Rahab walked to the front of our line and moved a plain red drape on the wall across slightly, behind it lay a small wooden door with a human handprint upon it. You would never have guessed that there was a door hidden behind the drape. Using his free hand, Rahab reached for his belt and withdrew a small dagger from its sheath, I thought I heard Selena gasp, although it could've been anyone; it could've even been me.

"Hold your hands out child," he demanded of Lilly who stood at the lead. She cautiously raised her bound hands and closed her eyes tight. Using a swift movement that I barely saw, Rahab cut through her restraints easily, leaving her wrists free at last but red from the friction the rope had caused. She opened a single eye to see what he had done and her jaw dropped open after she realised that she could move her hands independently again.

"H… How did you…?" she stuttered.

"Untie the others" Rahab instructed her, obviously ignoring her question. Lilly frantically turned to us and began to tug at our binds, making them loose enough that our hands simply slipped through the loops. I rubbed my wrists, trying to relieve the feeling of pins and needles in my skin. I took the opportunity while I had it to make a complete turn to look at my surroundings, and in doing so nearly looked Dumah full in the face, I quickly turned my gaze downwards as I had been instructed by my parents but I do not think he even noticed me; in the second that I looked upon him I could see that he was staring intently at my young friend Selena, and although she dared not look up to notice his intense gaze, I had certainly seen it.

I turned back as I heard a creaking noise and saw Rahab pushing the tiny door open for us. I felt Selena grab hold of my hand and then we took hesitant steps towards the tunnel that lay beyond. As the door shut behind us I could hear the two vampires talking.

"Which one would you choose?" I heard Dumah say.

"It is not for us to decide, brother. Although you have already made it clear which of them you would prefer."

"Was it really that obvious?" he asked sarcastically, and I could hear his deep laughter echoing from the corridors behind us. I was aware that Rahab did not join in with his brother's laughter.


	3. The Matriarch

Chapter 3

The Matriarch

The tunnel was too dark to see so we each held hands with the girl in front. I realised after groping in the dark for a while that I was in the lead and proceeded to blindly guide my friends down through the inky blackness of the tunnel, using my free hand to feel the cold, slimy walls around me. I could feel Selena trembling; she had never been one to tolerate the dark for long periods.

"It's ok guys," I tried to reassure them, "I think I can see a light ahead." It was only a faint glow that flickered, but it was definitely there and the closer we got the better my vision became.

"Come closer children," a soft voice said. A short cry escaped my lips for I had not expected another person to be there, the others screamed at my own cry. "Do not be afraid… come closer." I turned the corner and was confronted by a woman of about thirty years who held a torch in her right hand. "Greetings young ones," she smiled at us, "How many of you are there?"

"There are seven of us… I think." I looked behind me to double check that we were all there.

"Seven?" the woman asked in her soft voice, the flames of the torch cast shadows across her face and I could see that she was an attractive woman with kind eyes, her dark hair was pushed away from her face by a red scarf across her head. I could see even in this darkness that she wore a traditional worshippers robe with the hood down, "That must mean that they all wish for new blood. Come with me, I will show you to your new home." I did not understand what she had meant by that but we followed nonetheless.

After only a few paces, we reached another door and the woman who led us pushed it open. I had no idea what to expect behind this door, but it was nothing like I'd ever seen before.

The room was circular, the walls were white with ten small alcoves which looked like stone beds from the way the dark purple sheets and pillows were scattered on them. Dark red drapes hung from the alcoves and some had them hanging in front of them, covering the alcove entirely. Between each alcove was a flaming torch mounted on the wall, giving the room a wonderful glow. I had only imagined what it must be like to be a princess but what I had envisaged was not even closer to the splendour of this chamber.

"These are the concubines' private chambers," the kind woman said as she mounted her own torch in the empty holder next to her, "It is the closest room to the throne room, therefore it is the most pleasant to look upon."

"Where are the… concubines now? Are you one?" Sophia asked. It was a sensible question for the chamber was empty. I noticed that she struggled with the word concubine; it was a word none of us were familiar with.

"No, I am not. They are performing their duties to their masters. Come, there is no time for idle chat. I must take you to the Matriarch." She reached for her hood and pulled it over her head, thus concealing most of her face under cloth and shadow.

_The Matriarch? More words that I do not know_, I thought, _I really must improve my vocabulary or I will never understand a word said here._

* * *

We were led through endless rooms and corridors, each one slightly less appealing than the last until we reached a solid door. Our guide knocked three times upon the wood and waited patiently.

"Enter," a harsh voice said. Our guide pushed the door and led us through to a small but elegantly decorated chamber, the air was filled with the scent of incense, the walls were covered in dark red drapes and on every flat surface lay masses of gold in the form of jewellery or ornaments. Our eyes must've glistened from the reflections and as I looked around I saw that I was not the only one whose mouth had dropped open in awe.

"Where are your manners?" the harsh voice called out, I looked ahead of me to where the voice came from. I could see a figure sitting on some cushions but the person was covered by veils which hung from the ceiling and draped around them. Only the outline of this person was visible to me through the veils, "Kneel before the Matriarch." The very power in the voice made me drop to my knees in an instant and I threw my body down with my face upon the soft carpeted floor. The sounds behind me confirmed that the others had followed my lead and done the same thing.

At a moment when I should've been intimidated, the only thought in my mind was, _I've never knelt on carpet before_.

I dared not raise my head at the sound of heavy breathing. I was more scared of this person than anything else right now. I was not scared of vampires, for I knew vampires. This was no vampire. I did not know what it was.

I felt fingers stroke my hair, pulling it into a bunch then a hand wrenched my head back with such force that it lifted the whole front of my body from the ground. I was so shocked that I could not even scream, the figure behind the veils was still where I'd seen it earlier. I reached for my hair to find that there was no hand holding it. I looked wide eyed at the thing in front of me. I could see it's head tilt to one side as it looked at me.

"Such an interesting combination," it said through the veil, it's voice becoming raspier with every word. "Hair the colour of blood, of life… but the eyes, eyes of dimension if ever I saw them. Tell me, what is your name?" I struggled against the force that held me up, but it only intensified the more I defied it, "Your name, creature." It insisted.

"My name is Anastasia," I managed to say at last. _Who are you calling creature you witch!_ I thought.

"You should mind that voice in your head, child. Your thoughts are not as private as you would wish." The grip on my hair was released and I collapsed back to the carpeted floor. I could only stare with disbelief at what I had just heard.

_What happened?_

Two distinct cries came from behind me and I watched as both Selena and Sophia were both lifted from the ground as I had been, by their hair by an invisible hand. They too were asked their names but the creature did not comment on their appearances as she had mine. The last four were raised in the same manner and gave their names, Lilly, Gaia, Tanya and Thea.

"Useless," the creature hissed, it raised it's hand and beckoned "Isis, come from the shadows. Come where I can see you." The attractive lady who had guided us to this point emerged and knelt beside the creature.

"Matriarch?" she asked kindly.

_This was the Matriarch? _When it had said it's name earlier I had not believed it, now the proof was before me.

"These children are not worthy. Do you think Lord Kain will be pleased with these?" the Matriarch pointed to us.

"Matriarch," Isis started and bowed her head, "These children were selected by Kain himself. He selected these seven; it must mean that our Lords are growing bored."

The Matriarch turned to look at us, or was it only me she was looking at?

"Who led them through the tunnel?" she asked in whisper although she could be heard easily.

"The red head, Matriarch," Isis looked at me and the Matriarch's gaze seemed to follow. I heard her inhale deeply and then sighed a long sigh.

"The training shall be hard, Isis. We have never had to train seven in a single throw. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes, Matriarch. The Dark Lords deserve the very best and I am prepared to turn them into the best."

_What is our training? _I wondered, _What will it entail?_

"You will find out soon enough, child." The Matriarch said as she read my thoughts again. I would have to get used to that. "Take them to their bedchamber, Isis. Tomorrow the training begins."

* * *

We all talked at length about what had happened while we prepared our sleeping quarters with our belongings. I looked at my shoes my mother had packed and hugged them wishing she were here to cuddle me now.

"Did anyone else think that Lord Rahab was so good looking?" Sohpia asked, "What I wouldn't give to have him drink from me."

"Rahab? Are you kidding Soph? He's one of the weaker of Kain's sons. You really should set your sights higher." Replied Lilly, "Lord Dumah is the one for me."

I looked at her confused, "After what he did to you outside?"

"He only pulled my hair!" she protested, "His face is so nice to look at."

_Oh Gods, if you swoon anymore girl you'll fall off the edge of the world. _I thought. My eyes rolled back at my silent criticism.

"Lilly, he's obviously a sadist. I don't care if he is a vampire. I'd rather settle for the lesser of Kain's sons than serve him."

Not that I was in much position to argue with her. I too was here to serve as high as I could and Raziel was the highest besides Kain. But Raziel was so attractive as well. I would love to have him drink from me, but I would not reveal that to anyone here. I would not be laughed at by my peers. If they knew that Raziel was my preference they would only laugh, they would only say that I was not good enough to be his. The first born and the most attractive; at least to me.

"He may be a sadist, Ana, but he's so good looking with it. And I'm sure he's only like that when he's angered in some way. If I were with him, I would not make him angry."

I rolled my eyes at her remarks and lay down on the cold stone of the alcove that was to be my bed for the foreseeable future. My friends chatted amongst themselves while I lay down and looked at the blank wall above me. There were many things to think of.

* * *

I did not sleep that night although I knew that I probably should, but I was much too excited about tomorrow. Images of the Matriarch filled my mind and I lay awake trying to figure who and what she was, and my insomnia was not helped by my new bed. Our chamber was not as elegant as the concubines'; we did not even have the luxury of pillows or sheets. It would appear that we would have to work hard to achieve these items. I missed my parents terribly already.

"Ana?" a tiny voice whispered through the dark, "Ana? Are you still awake?"

I raised my body from the cold slab within the alcove and stared across the darkened room. I could hear the sounds of people within other chambers besides our own.

"Yes, I'm awake. Who's that?" my eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness.

"It's Thea," she whispered, I could hear her soft footsteps approaching me, trying to locate me through the dark by my voice, "Can I sit with you for a while? I don't like being on my own in the dark." Thea was a little younger than me and I did not know her particularly well. She was a tiny child and her voice matched her stature perfectly, she was blonde too and I always thought looked much too delicate to play games with us.

"Of course, Thea," I moved myself across my bed and waited for her to sit next to me. When she found me she threw her arms around my waist. I had not expected this, but I placed my own hands across her shoulders as I felt her trembling.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she whispered. I looked down at her questioningly, "Thank you for holding my hand earlier"

"But, I did not hold your hand in the tunnel."

"Not in the tunnel. Outside, when the vampires came." I remembered back to that moment. I recalled the tugging on the ropes as if someone were going to run. I had indeed held onto someone's hands, "If you hadn't held onto me then I would've tried to run away. I would've damned us all."

We rocked in each other's arms and held one another tight.

"I'm scared, Ana" she whispered.

"Don't be scared. We are worshippers now. We are regarded above all other humans for we have been chosen, and remember Lord Kain chose you himself. We are blessed, and we will be treated well for receiving his blessing."

I felt Thea's body relax into mine at my well chosen words and we began to lie down on the cold stone of the alcove bed again. Thea soon fell asleep in my arms but I stayed awake, comforted by my own words. I eagerly awaited the following morning.


	4. We Are Thankful

Chapter 4

We Are Thankful

We began by having a long drawn out lecture from Isis about the training itself and how the following years would be designed to shape us into suitable vessels of worship for the Dark Lords.

At the age of ten we were still considered too young to be used for purposes such as bloodletting. Isis explained that we as humans are merely cattle to the vampires, but in that respect they also needed us so they would treat us well. We were their very life lines. We were the cattle who waited eagerly for their throats to be cut. Isis explained that we would not be used for bloodletting until we reached the age of sixteen, for if we were used for our true purpose any earlier than that it would kill us within hours.

"It is their duty as our Gods to help us sustain ourselves, for we sustain them."

Our duties for now would be simple; we would help the older girls with their duties. We would be the ones to clean the blood from our masters' chambers (but only when they were not present). We would gather food for the worshippers and perform menial tasks for the benefit of those older than ourselves. Our duties would be monotonous and simple but there would be many. These two years of our lives would be to teach us discipline and to help us forget any luxury we had known before. This would be all we knew until we reached the age of twelve.

Isis' voiced became stern as the subject of punishment arose.

"If you displease anyone who is above your station then you will be punished. Your elders have the right to beat you for your behaviour and if your behaviour offends the Gods themselves, then you will be put before the Matriarch and she will decide your fate." I did not like the sound of that, so I decided that I would be on my best behaviour, if I never saw that vile creature again I would be happy. I hoped she couldn't hear my thoughts from where I was.

When all seven of us were the age of twelve, if we were still alive at that point Isis explained softly then our roles would change. We would become maids to the concubines, watch them perform their tasks, we would assist them with their make-up, their hair, their clothing and in doing so we would see what we were working hard to become. The official name for it was a 'Follower'.

We would spend four years learning from the feet of those we served as well as being taught other more elaborate things. Our schooling in dance, song and grace would begin here. This would continue until we were sixteen. Only then would we be ready to emerge from the darkness of the tunnels and serve our masters, as concubines.

However, if we performed our duties to the Gods exceptionally well, then we would once again be upgraded to the level of Higher Concubine. A prestigious role within the hierarchy.

"Not all worshippers are used for concubinage, only certain selected females are taken for this reason. We _are_ worshippers, but we give them something else other than our blood, we are the next level of devotion." Isis did not elaborate on these details and I wondered what else we could possibly give the Gods that they would want, and why were only females selected for this?

"We are here to serve them and no others, that is your purpose from now on. Your bodies will be used for to sustain them and for their enjoyment, therefore your body must become your art and you must care for it. When you reach the desired age you will become a true worshipper, you will be used to sustain the Gods and you will be thankful that they have chosen you."

From here, Isis told us where we should go to perform our duties and we set off to start our new lives as base servants for the next two years.

I quickly went to my bedchamber and searched through my satchel. Mother had thought ahead for she had placed a piece of fabric in one of my shoes which I used to push my hair back from my face, it would be easier to work like that. I wrapped the band around my head and threw my hair back. I began to walk back when something struck me, something that Isis had said earlier that I hadn't taken in previously.

"Always present yourself as humble. You are here to serve them, and you are happy to be here." I _was_ happy to be an apprentice worshipper; it was what I'd always wanted to be, but now the words I had used to comfort Thea suddenly seemed very empty. The future Isis described was so distant to me as a ten year old.

* * *

For the over a year I wandered through the Sanctuary performing my duties. I was often called upon to attend a bed chamber of one of the vampire Lords. These chambers were not used all of the time, only when they requested the attention of one of their concubines. I still did not know the meaning of that word. I was always careful to avoid the chambers if there was any evidence that one of the vampires was there, I had made that mistake once before and the beating I received from both Lord Zephon and his concubine were not easily forgotten, and neither was the image of what they were doing as I entered.

Today I had been called to the bed chamber of Turel. I carried a mop and bucket with me and several rags thrown over my shoulder to soak up the excess water. Another lesson soon learnt was not to leave the floors wet. Sophia's hand had been broken after she had left a small puddle in Lord Melchiah's chamber. He had threatened to cut the skin from her back to replace his scorched flesh but she had run away, tripped over her own feet and Melchiah had crushed her outstretched hand with his cloven foot, simply to have the pleasure of hearing her scream.

I was starting to tire of this. I felt as if I was constantly trying my best to please my elders and my masters but they would only hurt me and my friends. It seemed like so long ago that I'd had a full meal and my twelfth birthday was still so far away. Strangely we were never brought before the Matriarch; it seemed to me that the vampires would rather punish us themselves. Everything was starting to seem hopeless, despite my best efforts to tell myself that things would only get better. I wondered if this was the future my parents had been visualised for me after they'd sent me here smiling.

I reached the chamber and pressed my ear against the door. There were no sounds from inside, but that was not enough to convince me that the vampire was not there so I knocked as hard as I could against it. Nothing. I decided that I should take the chance and pushed the heavy door with all my might.

It was a horrific scene, but then I had come to expect that from the vampires. The white walls were covered in drying blood. That did not bother me, but what always got to me were the hand prints, human and vampire alike. There was something about it that I hated. The blood on the walls would be easily removed. The bed however... the blue silky sheets were drenched in gore.

_Why did they have to use the bed? Every time! What was so good about using the bed? Did they all do the things Zephon did? Ew!_ I shuddered at the thought. I placed the mop and bucket out of the way and made for the bed. I stripped the sheets, finding pieces of flesh and long strands of hair in the folds. It was a gruesome process, my dress would be ruined yet again but I had no other way of moving the sheets. I lifted the load into my arms and proceeded to walk out of the room.

I had not been able to see over the mountain of washing and hit something which caused me to drop everything and fall to my backside. It hurt more than I thought it would.

"Filthy creature!" I looked up to see a young woman with enviable straight blonde hair standing above me, her pretty dress had bloodstains on it, I must've bumped straight into her with my gory load. There was murder in her eyes as she looked at me. Her name was Dinah, she was a higher concubine and her mood swings were well known to everyone, she of all of the concubines had a reputation of being particularly fond of beating the child servants.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I pleaded, "I didn't see you there."

"How dare you speak back to me!" She raised her hand and slapped me with the back part so her knuckles met my cheek bone. I cried out.

"Dinah?" a voice called out, I clutched the side of my face and looked in the direction the voice had come from. It had been so long since I'd laid eyes upon him that I had forgotten his beauty.

"Raziel, this thing," she pointed at me "Look at me, my dress is ruined. This filthy little thing has spoiled my dress. You should punish her for this."

Raziel walked towards us and looked down at me; I quickly looked at the floor. I knew that my beating was coming, so I would not anger him further by looking at him.

"Dinah, you look stunning, in fact the blood suits you." He reassured her. She only huffed at his compliment, "head to the chamber, Dinah. I shall join you shortly." Dinah spat at me before heading away from us, stomping her feet like a spoilt child.

I could've cried. I had waited so long to finally meet Raziel again and here I was, covered in blood, dirt and now saliva, with tangled hair, surrounded by these filthy sheets. This was not how I'd wanted him to see me.

But instead of the expected beating, Raziel looked over his shoulder to make sure Dinah was out of sight and then offered me his hand.

"Come on" he said, "You're not hurt. I can tell." I looked at his clawed hand and slowly reached for it, once I had hold he lifted me to my feet. I looked at the floor and began to gather the things I'd dropped, "Look at me," he said softly.

_Oh no! If I blush, I will just die of embarrassment,_ I thought. I raised my eyes to meet his. His features were perfect; he was even more beautiful than I remembered. My memories had obviously not done him justice.

And then he did the most unexpected thing. He knelt in front of me and looked into my eyes. I had not realised that his eyes were golden before.

"Those eyes? You were one of the girls from the citadel. One of the chosen seven," I stared at him in disbelief.

_He remembers me?_ I think I stopped breathing at this point. He was talking to me, he was acknowledging me. I had never felt so important.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I felt like my mouth would seal up and I struggled even with the first letter.

"A..a...ana...stasia. Anastasia... my Lord." I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I wished that I could turn away.

"Anastasia? That's a nice name." He was smiling at me now.

_Oh Gods, now I really am blushing._

"Tell me, Anastasia. When will you reach the age of sixteen?"

"Not for five years my Lord but I will soon become a Follower though, in another eight months." He nodded at my response.

"Do you know who you are to be given to once you come of age?"

I looked into his eyes, puzzled by his question, "I don't understand, My Lord…" a small laugh escaped his dark lips.

"Never mind," he checked over his shoulder again and rose to his feet, "I'll leave you to your duties, Anastasia." He gave me one last friendly smile and turned away, walking down the corridor to his bed chamber, to where his concubine surely waited.

I stood there, dumbstruck for what seemed like ages. I could not find it in myself to move from that point in case I suddenly woke up to find that none of it had happened. I started to cough and realised that I had indeed held my breath. My stomach was leaping around inside of me. I think a smile was gradually creeping across my face; I had not smiled for months.

I quickly picked up the bloodstained sheets and ran through the corridors back to the human chambers. I placed the sheets in the room where the washing was being done and threw them in there, I received puzzled looks from the girls who were in there already and as I ran back to gather the sheets I stopped briefly and entered a small chamber, upon the far wall was a painted image of Kain and surrounding his figure were the insignias of his lieutenants. At his feet the wall was a mix of red and brown from drying blood stains upon it. I knelt before the image and silently prayed my thanks to him for this wonderful moment. I began picking at the flaking skin on my bottom lip, suddenly I was very glad that I had not had much to drink as the skin came away in painful little strips until eventually my lip began to bleed. I pushed my hand to my mouth and tried my best to cover it in my blood, I even squeezed my lip to stimulate it more. When my hand was adequately covered, I pressed my palm to the wall and wiped my fresh blood over the other sacrifices offered here in prayer. This was only a small church, and only attended by slaves like myself who did not get the opportunity to appease the Gods personally, but right now it was enough. I thanked Kain again before I rushed from the room back to Turel's bedchamber.

The smile did not leave my face as I scrubbed the floors and climbed onto the furniture to reach the blood on the walls. I did not stop smiling as I retrieved new sheets and placed them upon the bed. The room was spotless and bone dry by the time I'd finished, the bed looked as if it had never been used.

My enthusiasm had returned at last, I wanted to be the best I could again.

_Maybe Lord Turel will tell Raziel that his maid has done a good job and Raziel will request my services._ This thought excited me more than anything and even as I ran past Raziel's bed chamber with my mop and bucket the sound of Dinah's low moans did not bring me down. I did not know what they were doing in there; all I knew was that I wanted Raziel to do it to me.


	5. Hecate

A/N: My apologies for not submitting a new chapter sooner but I suddenly realised that this story was starting to go down a path that I was not satisfied with. Thus I've taken the whole thing apart from Chapter 5 onwards in the hope of reviving it with new found inspiration. Hopefully adding this will get me into action again.

Thanks for reading guys. Reviews are definitely appreciated ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hecate**

Our time had finally come. We were twelve years old and we were ready to begin the next process on our way to serving our masters directly. I'd had to wait another two months for all six of my friends to reach the age so that we could be trained together.

We stood in a line as we were shown our new sleeping quarters. According to Isis the Matriarch had been impressed with our progress so far, how true this was I did not know, but then again we were all here. I'd heard many stories of young girls before us who had died, fled or simply not been good enough to reach this level.

The new bed chamber had the benefit of pillows which came as a welcome relief after so long without them. My mother would've been much happier with this setting.

I had noticed for a while now that Selena was looking withdrawn but now her skin was sallow.

"Selena? Are you feeling alright?"

She turned her eyes up towards me; they were dark from lack of sleep; she did not answer me. I did not know the details, but about two weeks ago I had seen her running from Dumah's bed chamber, crying uncontrollably. I ran after her calling her name but she did not stop. I'd eventually found her hiding under a pile of dirty sheets unable to stop crying. After I had calmed her down I asked her if Dumah had beaten her, he was so large he could easily have broken her in half, but she denied this, she would not tell me what he had done to her... But she had not been able to hide the two puncture marks on her throat. I had seen them; the others had seen them too. I had confronted her about it but she refused to divulge her secrets, only insisting that her tears were a result of the pain. I could not deny that I burned with immense jealousy within as I looked at her bruised throat now. She had received a blessing. She had received the vampire's kiss before any of us.

Isis emerged from the corridor and looked over us.

"Congratulations for making it this far," she said "But the tasks ahead will not be any easier than before. The first thing we shall do is pair you each up with a fully trained concubine so that you can learn by watching our very best girls what you should strive to become."

I suddenly had a disturbing image of being paired with Dinah for four years, how she would despise that, she would undoubtedly want nothing more than to make me suffer and fail. But then again if I were paired with her it would take me closer to Raziel... I would have no option but to go with whomever was chosen for me and I could not decide if this would be the better of two evils or not.

"The Matriarch has decided who you shall be paired with based on the patterns of your thoughts," Selena's head shot up; the Matriarch must've known about what had happened to her. Despite everything I could not tell whether Selena's eyes screamed in protest or yearning. How did it feel to be chosen so young?

"Thea?" Isis asked, Thea stepped forward from our line and bowed her head, "You shall be paired with Dinah." I felt my heart snap and my legs gave way under the weight of the words, but Selena somehow managed to support me.

_Thea would go with Dinah? But, she's so small. Dinah will destroy her within days. Thea would accompany Raziel's concubine? What could Thea have been thinking about? Were her thoughts of Raziel more intense than mine?_ Selena's hand pressed hard against my own.

"It's ok," she whispered. Selena was the only one I had revealed my infatuation for Raziel to. "Isn't it better that you are not with Dinah?" I had to agree but could not help my feeling of sorrow.

Other names were called but I did not care what their outcomes were.

"Ana? Are you listening?" I raised my head and saw Isis looking at me; in fact everyone was looking at me. My name must've been said earlier. I stepped from the line and bowed my head, "Ana, you have been given a great honour. You are to accompany Hecate."

_Hecate?_

I had never seen Hecate. None of us had, but she was extremely well known. She was the eldest and most respected of the concubines, her place in the hierarchy was surpassed only by Isis and the Matriarch, but she was only twenty-three years old.

Hecate was Kain's higher concubine.

This was so unexpected. To me Kain was still an invisible entity, someone I worshipped in faith. I had only seen him once and that was the day he had chosen me to join service.

My mind was still spinning as I heard that Selena would be paired with Turel's higher concubine.

* * *

We were each taken away one after the other. Isis explained that we needed to be 'examined'.

_Examined? Why does that not sound as innocent as it should?_

I fidgeted with my cherry red hair while I waited. I started to bite my tongue which made my mouth taste like copper.

"Anastasia, it's your turn now." Isis said as she came through the door.

I rose to my feet and adjusted my dress and smoothed down my hair. Lilly walked out of the door I was about to enter, she was shaking and pale.

"My Gods, Lilly, what happened?" She looked at me with despairing eyes.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Her answer confused me and I persisted that she tell me more but she refused.

I went through the door and entered a small room with an elderly woman who stood next to a stone slab. She pointed to it without saying a word, although she had definitely seen me.

The stone was cold and felt rough as I placed my hands against it and lifted myself onto the slab.

"Lie down." The old woman instructed and I did as she ordered. She walked to the end of the stone slab where my legs were. I felt awkward and anxious but I could not stand to have her know I felt that way so I looked up at the ceiling above me and I tried to make out patterns in the cracks. The old woman forced my legs open and I clenched my fists and thought of Raziel and how nice he's been to me that day I spoke to him.

Whatever the old woman was doing it hurt.

"Has a man been near you?" she asked harshly.

I winced at what she was doing with her hands.

"No. Only the vampires..." I bit my lip as a pinching sensation between my thighs began, "But none of them have been down there if that's what you're asking. What are you checking for?"

"I'm making sure that you are pure. The vampires will be most displeased if you have been spoiled." The pinching ceased and the old woman brought the skirt of my dress down over my knees "It would seem that you are untouched. I suggest for your sake that you remain that way until you are of age and have been given to one of them." I did not want to stay here any longer, I jumped off the slab and ran to the door, pushing it open so quickly that it slammed against the wall. I ran past Selena who was next in line after me, she only stared at me with her dull eyes. I realised that day that my best friend was no longer the same young girl I'd known all these years... She would never be the same...

* * *

Isis led me down the dark corridors towards Hecate's chamber, so important was her position that she had her own private chamber. Even Isis shared her chamber with other girls.

I had finally been given my first robe and I wore it with the hood up, excited to finally own the item of clothing that marked me differently from the slaves. The material was heavy and in fact much too long for me, I tripped on several occasions as Isis led me through the halls.

We reached her door which was open and within I saw the young woman herself, she was kneeling before a table, her head bowed in silent prayer to a small bronze statue. Although I could not see what the figure was I still had a good idea that it was the image of our Lord. As she rose up from her act of worship he turned to us, she was a work of art. She wore traditional robes which clung to her in all the right places, her black hair contrasted beautifully against her face with its white skin, full dark lips and blue eyes.

"Hecate, may I present your Follower to you?" Isis asked.

Hecate walked over to me and gently placed her fingers under my chin, making me look up at her, and then she pushed the hood of my robe back to look at me. She turned her head to Isis.

"Thank you Isis. You may leave us now." Isis took her leave and Hecate looked at me again, "Give your thanks to Kain" she instructed as she pointed to the bronze statue, I walked over to it and indeed it was the image of our Lord. He was a posing as if ready for battle, his mighty Soul Reaver serpentine blade held aloft in one hand and the other outstretched as if beckoning me forward. A small dagger stained in fresh blood lay on the table by the statue. I knelt in front of the idol and bowed before it, placing my face to the ground, when I arose I reached for the dagger still fresh with blood and I sliced my index finger enough to get several good drops of blood from it. The blood ran over Kain's bronze body and I watched in fascination as it did so. The blood gathered in a small puddle at the idols feet. I silently thanked the idol for the honour bestowed upon me and then I walked back to Hecate.

She had walked to the where a small table sat in the centre of her room. I noticed that the table had been set for two, Hecate sat on the chair at one end and gestured with her hand that I should join her. I sat on the other chair looking at the meal before me, after two years on a diet of bread and water the feast before me seemed impossible to consume. I was sure that I did not even know the names of some of the fruit.

"So you are Anastasia?" Hecate asked. I nodded my response, "You may speak freely girl. You are not a servant anymore. Do you know who _I_ am?"

"You are Hecate," I whispered. She looked at me as if pressing me for more information, "You are Lord Kain's higher concubine and the most important person here besides Isis and the Matriarch." She laughed at the last part. My finger was beginning to throb painfully.

"My reputation obviously exceeds me, although I do not consider myself that important. I merely serve my Lord in the manner I have been taught. This is what is expected of me. It is simply because I serve Kain that my position is greater than that of the others." She began to eat the meal in front of her, placing small portions of food into her mouth. Her movements were amazing, she even made a simple thing like eating seem like an art form. I must've seemed like an awkwardly angled puppet in comparison.

"After we have eaten I will show you the bloodletting chamber. I must prepare my sacrifice for this evening"

I had not been allowed to view this chamber before, it was strictly forbidden for anyone under the grade of follower to enter there. This was an exciting development and one that I had not expected to happen so soon.

The Pit of Blood as it was known was circular like most of the other rooms, with dark red drapes and torches. There were ten large stone slabs against the wall, upon which three young women were already lying. An elderly woman sat with each of them.

Hecate sat on one of the slabs and rolled the sleeve of her robe up to her elbow. She offered me the silver goblet she had carried up to this point and asked me to hold it for her. I watched intently as she unwrapped the beautifully decorated dressings from her wrists and using a dagger which lay by the wall she proceeded to cut her wrists in front of me. She winced in pain as her blood flowed from her wounds into the goblet that I held.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Every time, but the sacrifice is necessary."

We sat like this for some time while her blood was collected into the silver vessel.

She invited me to use my time to ask her any questions I had. So we talked for a while, she told me that the elderly women here were once blood letters themselves, but they were now either too old or their veins too damaged to allow for more. It was their job now to care for the younger girls who offered the sacrifice over the years. Some of these women possessed great healing powers and although they could not seal the flesh our veins could still be fixed by their magic if the cuts were done properly.

Hecate told me that the vampires regularly hunted for their blood, for they preferred the thrill of the chase. What we offered them was the option to not have to hunt which they would only do if necessary.

What they offered us in exchange for our loyalty was protection from the cruel world outside. Here we would be well fed, clothed and generally taken care of. This was a good existence if it was offered to you. Life outside these walls did not offer the luxuries that worship undoubtedly could.

Each vampire had five concubines and a higher concubine, each of them would be called upon one after the other, this ensured that no one person gave more than they could manage. When I reached the age of sixteen I would be given to one of the vampires and my higher concubine would be responsible for my wellbeing (so this was what Raziel had meant). It was well known though that the vampires could become over excited very easily and that was what often resulted in the mess I'd had to clean many a time as a servant. The life expectancy of a worshipper or concubine was not long; in fact many never saw their twenty-first birthday. Hecate was a rare exception to this rule. I wondered if this meant that Kain was more restrained than his sons.

I watched patiently as an elderly woman came over to us and proceeded to clean Hecate's wrists and then bandage up her wounds with the beautiful dressings. Then the old woman turned to me and handed me a small spoon before reaching for a small table beside us. Upon the table were a cup of water which I later found out had sugar in it and a jar of honey. The old woman fed Hecate a spoonful of honey and watched her drink the sweetened water. It turned out that this was used to regain energy after giving blood.

"You must keep the blood moving or else it will go bad." Hecate explained, she was deathly pale by now. I stirred the blood and held tight to the goblet as we moved from this place and made our way to the Sanctuary throne room.

Together we said a small prayer of thanks, both of us holding the silver goblet in our hands, "Mighty Gods. We thank you for our blessings. We thank you that you have chosen us for this purpose. May the sun be forever at dusk in your names. May the darkness surround us, as you would embrace us and drain us of life."

I could see the ruined remains of the Pillars of Nosgoth, grey, cracked, no longer reaching towards the Heavens as I had been told they did years ago. Kain's throne was placed at the base of the Pillar of Balance, where he, the Scion of Balance belonged.

I was instructed to stay at the back of the room, hidden in the shadows and to simply watch my teacher so I gathered the excess material of my robe and hid behind one of the columns. She took the goblet from me, placed her hood over her head and proceeded to walk towards the throne where Kain sat. Our King. My God. His presence was so intense that I was happy to be this far away from him lest my legs fall from under me. I watched as Hecate knelt in front of him and bowed her head, offering the silver goblet to our Lord. He took the goblet from her hands and drank from it. He spoke softly to the young girl before him, but I could not hear what he was saying. Then they did something that I'd hoped to see for years.

Hecate rose to her feet and Kain did the same and she turned her back to him and removed her hood. I saw her move the long black hair from her neck and tilt her head to the side. Kain took her in his muscular arms and without hesitation he bit down hard on her throat, she gasped as he did but then began to moan in pleasure as he drank from her.

I could not stop myself watching the deadly performance. This was a dangerous thing to do but Hecate seemed to enjoy the process. Kain forced his body against hers with such ferocity but she did not stop smiling.

_Does the enjoyment come from the act itself or is she happy to be used by him this way?_

It was magical to witness this closeness between them, it did not matter that it was a closeness only experienced by predator and prey. It was beautiful to look upon.

The embrace was ended eventually by Kain who relinquished his hold of Hecate's body, blood running down her throat. He sat back on his throne and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Hecate slowly walked towards me after she retrieved the silver goblet, now empty. I held her arm as she neared me and I slowly led her from the throne room.

_Is that what Raziel does to Dinah that makes her moan like that?_ Now more than ever, I wanted Raziel to do these things to me.


	6. The Priestess

Chapter 6

The Priestess

Hecate continued to be an inspiration to me as my training intensified. My lessons in dance and song gave us both a chance to come closer together. Hecate moved with such grace that it was hard to compete with her. I was not much of a dancer at any rate but she just made anything I did seem lazy and incompetent. She tried to encourage me as best she could, telling me that I had so much potential if only I could tap into the root of it.

On the other hand I excelled at singing which was something Hecate seemed very pleased of. If I had any trouble reaching a high note, she would press her hand against my stomach so hard that I'm sure she could've touched my spine, and she taught me how to project my voice and make it seem as if I were singing to everyone in the room individually just by the way I moved my eyes and my body.

If I showed any signs of being good at something then Hecate was the first person who encouraged me to become excellent at it.

____

I awoke one morning to find the chambers in a state of chaos. The young women were running around in such a panic. Their raised voices had stirred me and the others from my sleep.

"Selena!" Someone called. I rubbed my eyes of sleep and looked around. Selena's teacher was in the room and quickly ran to her student, "Selena, come with me now, we must get you dressed." Before my friend had a chance to respond her teacher had grabbed her arm and dragged her from her bed. Whatever was happening was of great importance.

I got up and made my way to Hecate's chamber which was harder than expected. Everyone was rushing about, and my position as a Follower was doing me no favours; the concubines had no issue with knocking me out of their way.

"Come on girls," I heard Isis' voice over the banter of the crowd, "No need to panic. Just get yourselves ready as quickly as you can." As hard as she tried there would be no order to this chaos and as she was so busy I decided it best not to ask her what was happening.

Just as I reached the last chamber before Hecate's, someone pushed me roughly from behind into the stone wall. My face smacked hard into the brickwork and I thought I heard a cracking sound. I pushed myself from the wall and rubbed my face as I kept walking.

I made it to Hecate's bedchamber only by staying by the wall after that. Her chamber door was open and I could see that she was already dressed, she sat crossed-legged on a cushion while trying to put her hair into a high style. I knocked on the wood gently and she turned to face me, "Ana, thank goodness you've arrived," She paused for a moment, "What happened to your face, my dear?"

"I was pushed into a wall..." I replied. She sighed heavily at this and turned back to her mirror to arrange her hair.

"A little makeup will fix that soon enough."

"What's going on, Hecate? It seems as if everyone were going mad." I asked as I brought my hand away from my face. It was not bleeding but it stung considerably.

"The Priestess is on her way here now. We only just heard a few minutes ago. I would imagine that she is coming to perform her check of us, to make sure we are worshipping our Gods in the correct manner," Suddenly she snarled at her reflection in annoyance, "Don't just stand there Ana, come and help me," I obeyed immediately and knelt behind her, taking her long black hair in my hands and helping her to lift it into the fashion she required, as we sat together I asked her about the Priestess for I had never met her before, "Truth be told child, she does not think well of our endeavours. According to her, our actions are sinful and without place in worship. Her idea of worship is bloodletting and sacrifice constantly. Personally, I do not believe in her morals," she stopped talking briefly as she finished handing me the hair pins needed to hold her hair in place then she looked to her makeup box and began pulling items out, "Ana, it would appear that I have exhausted my supply of face powder, be a dear and go acquire some for me would you kindly."

I nodded in the mirror and made my way quickly out of her room and back into the crowd. Still the concubines were panicking over their preparations and I struggled to reach the cupboard that held the vast amounts of makeup used by my Elders. Once there though I removed one of the glass pots from the cupboard and tried gingerly to make my way back to Hecate's bedchamber.

One of the other girls must have been pushed behind me, for I was knocked down suddenly by the weight of another girl. The glass pot flew out of my hands and I watched as time seemed to slow down in that horrible moment, the powder escaped its prison and landed entirely on a well dressed concubine... Not just any concubine... It was Dinah...

She screamed so loudly that it brought the whole of the human quarters to a halt. She was almost smothered in the white powder, ruining her own makeup, her hair and her dress.

_Oh no... _If anything I did was going to deserve a beating from Dinah, this was surely it.

"You foul little creature!" She screamed. She swung her leg at me and kicked me hard in the face. Whoever had fallen on me had obviously had the sense to run before Dinah could catch her and how I envied them for their quick thinking, "I should have you brought before the Matriarch for this. You're trying to ruin me and my reputation!" I did not have time to apologise before she kicked me again. She reached down and grabbed my ear, bringing me up to my feet, I'm sure she delighted in hearing me cry. She was about to smack me with the back of her hand when something stopped her.

Another hand came from nowhere and grabbed Dinah's wrist forcefully. We both looked in shock at the person who had intervened. It was Hecate, her face stern and her eyes full of fire.

"You will take your hand off my student, Dinah." She said in a calm manner, "You have no right to punish her."

"Damn you, Hecate," Dinah spat at her, "Your idiot student here has ruined me for the last time."

"May I remind you that _I_ am Lord Kain's higher concubine? I have higher authority than you and _I _say that you will not harm this child. I am Lord Kain's property, this girl is _my_ property which means that she too belongs to Kain... You would not wish to anger our Lord would you?"

Dinah wrenched her wrist from Hecate's grasp and then stepped away, looking at both of us, "This is not over." She said before she turned and stormed away, her blonde hair releasing clouds of powder as she spun round. The halls which had gone eerily silent during this time gradually began to come alive again as Isis told everyone that they still had work to do.

"It would appear that we share a common enemy, Ana."

From that moment, Hecate became more than my teacher and my friend; she became my sister.

I watched with my young friends from the shadows as the Priestess arrived. For a woman who would chastise us for our 'low' deeds she certainly did not mind dressing in a most provocative manner. Her robes were in many ways traditional but the design had been sewn in such a way as to reveal her breasts slightly as well as being cut on both sides from her ankles up to her hips; her hood remained up, covering her face.

We watched in silence as our Elders presented themselves and knelt before her in a neat row; only when they were assembled did the Priestess remove her hood. Dark ebony hair cascaded the sides of her face which was painted or tattooed in black markings to show her status, her skin was a warm, welcoming brown and I could not help but wonder why such a beauty would oppose our methods of worship.

She did not say anything, she merely looked at the girls before her who began to roll up the sleeves of their robes to expose their mutilated limbs to her, some of them unwrapping bandages that went up well past their elbows to display just how far their loyalty went.

The Priestess quickly inspected their wounds. Her eyes darting between deep and bloodied lacerations that stretched on and on. Her eyes fixed on one young girl in particular; she did not speak, she merely clicked her fingers loudly at her. The young blonde stood up, a little too pale in colour I thought but attractive none the less.

"Where are your marks of devotion?" She accusingly asked. We looked at the girl waiting for her response. Her arms, although covered in marks were obviously old and healing, at the least they were a month old.

The blonde girl reached for her robe ties and undid them, then she shrugged the heavy fabric off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor so she stood naked before everyone. Her body was a hideous mess, bloodied, red and raw from where her skin had been stripped from the muscle in several places, one of these skinless sections stretched across the whole of her back, exposing her ribs beneath the muscle.

The Priestess did not flinch at the sight although my friends and I certainly did. "And who do you serve?" She asked the girl.

"Lord Melchiah…" she said proudly with her head held high, "It is an honour to serve him." Nothing more was said on the matter.

The Priestess waved her hand at the girls before her, and they all took their leave.

The Higher Concubines stood in line next in ascending order of importance. Hecate and Dinah stood shoulder to shoulder. A fiery demon beside an icy temptress.

The Priestess walked behind them. She began moving the hair from the napes of their necks to reveal their markings. Each Higher Concubine was instructed to tattoo themselves with their masters' sigils, the back of the neck being the ideal place for such a tattoo, it did not invade the beauty of the concubine and also served as an amazing mark of devotion; if they are 'truly pure and with faith then their hands would be guided to mark themselves when they cannot see'.

Her Holiness did not remain long with each of them, a few simple questions were asked, like how many years they'd been in service, how many girls were under their care and whether they had new apprentices; she seemed intrigued to find out that all of them were training new Followers.

When she reached Hecate there was a difference in her behaviour. She touched the tattoo on Hecate's neck softly and then bent down to kiss the blank ink embedded in her skin.

"I trust you are abiding to the laws of your sect," she said, "Even a whore must still obey the rules."

Hecate laughed quietly at this, "My dear Priestess, in seven years my conduct has never been called into question. I only do what is requested of me by our Lord Himself," she turned to face the Priestess and moved her dark hair from the side of her neck to reveal the two puncture marks upon her throat, "Our Lord has never complained about my methods; in fact He relishes in them." Hecate's words were filled with splendour and lust.

Her Holiness was not impressed with the obvious display of debauchery and turned away from her in disgust.

"You sicken me…" she muttered, "What you and your sect stand for makes a mockery of our cause. The sacrifice is all that is important, the blood we provide the Gods with is what sustains them, not…" Her voice has become angry and has risen in volume but she had thought better than to make herself seem weak in comparison to Hecate which was a sensible decision, she turned back to my teacher, "I do not agree with your methods, child… But, your presence is requested by the Gods themselves and whether that is correct or not… You shall remain here until they say otherwise." Hecate nodded gracefully and then she and the others retired from their line.

The Priestess asked to see one more person before she went. The Matriarch. Isis obliged her in this request by taking her directly to her private chamber.

I walked straight to Hecate after the Priestess had disappeared from sight and held onto her robe.

"Why does she need to see The Matriarch?" I queried, "She does not offer sacrifice like us."

Hecate took my hand in hers and led me down the halls towards her bedchamber. "Dear child. That is a long story and one that is better heard after one turns sixteen." I hated when she did this to me, I was a bright child but she spoke in such riddles all the time.

We returned to her bed chamber and Hecate immediately sat me down on her cushions while we both sliced our thumbs to offer our sacrifice to the idol.


	7. Obsession and Struggle

**A/N: Okay, firstly my apologies for the length of time this has taken me. I've been busy recreating the original draft and adding new bits to the story as I wasn't happy with how it was progressing. I realised that I needed more character development and most of all, more emphasis on the worship, hence why this has been on and off for ages. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has added this to their alerts/favourites list and everyone who has reviewed the chapters so far. Without that, I would not have continued with this, so thank you all very much.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Obsession and Struggle

As the days progressed Dinah and Hecate's treatment of each other only became worse and with it so did Dinah's feelings of resentment towards me.

Not a day went past that she did not let me know the superiority of her position. I would walk past her and she would push me into the wall, trip me up as I carried dresses to Hecate. She was ruthless and without compassion for any living thing it would seem. Of course it wasn't just me that she directed her frustrations to although I certainly received more than my fair share. Anyone below her station was subjected to the harsh sting of her hand; unfortunately no one had the courage to stand up to her. She was Raziel's Higher Concubine; only Hecate was above her in the hierarchy and she alone was not enough to stop the sultry tyrant who succumbed to Lord Raziel's whims.

Hecate tried ever so hard to persuade me that Dinah's obsession was due to one thing, her jealousy... But I could not see why Dinah would be so envious of me; nor anyone else for that matter.

As time passed I kept my eyes open and began to make sense of the situation. No one dared touch Dinah, intimidate her or correct her; no one except Hecate who held power over her, but still Dinah persisted in fighting her superior at every step. Their rivalry was based purely on a constant power-struggle. Dinah wished to have Hecate's status within the group and she would go out of her way to make Hecate feel vulnerable. But Hecate was a confident woman who knew how to get the things she wanted without throwing a tantrum; her main defence and attack methods were to remind Dinah and anyone else just why she had the status she had. She did this in obvious ways such as presenting herself before Kain at ceremonies and letting him drink from her as the others watched and in more subtle ways such as training me to one day become a better worshipper and concubine than Dinah could ever hope to be.

_____________

I awoke one day to find a pair of large rusty scissors on my pillow next to my face. I was puzzled by this as they'd been laid rather close to my eye. Maybe Dinah had intended to blind me. In my drowsy state I reach for them and pushed myself off my bed, only to see my hair fall from my scalp. I touched my head and when I pulled my hand away my red hair hung from my fingers in big clumps. I ran to the nearest mirror as quickly as I could, aware that my hair would trail behind me. I did not recognise my reflection, this could not be me, my hair was so short, less than an inch long now but it had been done in such haste that it was spiky and jagged. I had never been beautiful but now I was ugly. I still held the rusty old scissors in my hand and the rage of this insanity built within me. I had done nothing wrong except try to be the best I could be, why was I hated by this person so?

Hecate walked around the corner just in time to see me smash the mirror with my clenched fist. I wish I'd had clearer insight before doing that, the shards tore into the flesh at the back of my hand and I began to bleed profusely.

Hecate grabbed me quickly by my shoulders and led me down to her bedchamber. Once there she sat me by the idol extended my bleeding hand over it to let my blood drip.

"Don't waste your blood, my dear, every drop is precious." She said as she looked at me. She sighed as she ran her fingers through my short hair, "Her actions are appalling. She won't get away with this Ana… I will make sure of it." I did not answer her. I could only think of my parents, my mother would've been outraged, my father even more so… But I was not with them now; they could not fight my battles for me as they had done in the past.

I looked at Hecate who busied herself with getting a dressing for my wound and thought of how she'd become so close to me simply out of my ordeals. Until this point she had taken over the responsibilities where my parents had left them. I looked back at my bleeding hand.

_This is silly,_ I thought, _Things cannot continue like this. If I don't make my stand now then she will systematically destroy me._ Once more I turned to Hecate who approached me with fabrics to bind my hand tightly. I couldn't let her continue being my protector, if for no other reason than she would not be around to do so if her duties brought her to death one day which was inevitable.

Mother had told me to respect my Elders, and I did. My father though had reminded me in the last moments before I left that only the strong survive, it was the way of life, the turning of the Wheel.

"Hecate… I want to go to The Matriarch."

She stopped and looked at me, "Are you sure, Ana?"

I nodded at her. I was not enthusiastic about putting myself in such a position but it was necessary evil. I would approach my fear of her with calm stability. Dinah had no right to treat me like this, regardless of being her inferior. I needed to prove myself, not just to stop this, but to show everyone that I was worthy; that I deserved to be Lord Raziel's concubine. Dinah would know me and she would respect me.

* * *

"You bring shame to our Order," The Matriarch snarled behind her veil, it was hard to tell which of us she directed this to. The rasp edge to the voice had not changed and heavy breathing filled the gap between sentences. She was still as terrifying as I remembered.

I knelt on the soft carpeted floor in front of her and Dinah sat in the same manner to my right. She had been most appalled that she had been brought here and worse yet that she had to sit next to me; objecting that as a Higher she should sit ahead of me not to my side.

I felt self conscious with my chopped hair. Dinah only looked more stunning now sat next to me. Sitting before the Matriarch I was not allowed to even cover my head with my hood or else it would be disrespectful to our Mother.

_This is so embarrassing…_

"Matriarch, I must object-"

"Be silent Dinah!" She ordered, there was no anger to her voice but it was dominant despite the way she struggled with each word, "Your mind screams your outrage enough without having to hear you speak as well. Calm your inner thoughts; both of you."

I bit my lip, not that doing so would silence my mind but maybe it would help subdue it. I hated this situation, the years of being told my place had left me with a mostly silent demeanour as you may have guessed, but I could only hope that this was about to change.

Isis was there, lurking within the shadows behind the Matriarch, maintaining her vigil over the creature.

The air was thick with the musky incense from the burners surrounding us which made looking at the wise woman near impossible through the haze.

"There is obvious conflict between you both. A conflict of wills and of power. I have before me one of my most distinguished pupils, Dinah, a great asset to our cause. You know this fact," I noticed the turn of her head as the Matriarch looked at me, "But there is also fresh blood, with desire and longing. Don't think that you don't know what I say child, your mind is on a constant path to be the best. Hecate has trained you well." She was silent for a while as she inhaled a deep breath, "I am ashamed of your actions Dinah. You should be as sisters to one another, not resorting to such acts of selfishness."

Dinah's face screwed up in disgust, "I _did not_ do _that!_" She pointed a finger at my nearly shaven head without looking in my direction.

"I _know_ you didn't," The Matriarch replied.

My heart stopped beating, I looked at the people around me but they seemed unaware of my shock; Dinah hadn't done this to me? Then who had? Were there other enemies that I was not aware of? I was boiling inside from the way Dinah spoke about me, and from the new found knowledge that perhaps someone had acted _for_ her. "That does not excuse the way you have treated Hecate's student in recent years, we reserve that treatment for the slaves. You must learn to control your envy child; remember who it is you are dealing with."

"A simple creature with no intellect." Dinah spat.

"I am not simple! I was chosen by Lord Kain himself!" I exclaimed, I'd had enough, this was one insult too many.

Dinah looked at me stunned that I had spoken back to her. Before she could move the Matriarch extended her arm which made her fingers push against the thin veil that surrounded her, for the first time revealing that the fingers were black and so thin they may have been skeletal. Dinah lifted her arm to smack me but was stopped by the same unseen force that had held me by my hair that first day here.

"You will hold your hand, child. Your status is high in this society but I will not permit your violence in my chamber, not to Hecate's student… Isis? Come here, come closer," Isis emerged from her background, I had almost forgotten she was there, "Isis? You know this red haired child. Is she worthy?"

Isis considered me for a while before she spoke, "She is a good girl, Matriarch as I'm sure you are aware, Anastasia is quiet and subdued but that I believe is due to the treatment she has received of late."

"I agree with you. However there is more to this child than you may see with your eyes alone."

"May I ask what you see?" Isis asked the creature concealed by its veils. With one arm still raised to keep Dinah from striking me the creature turned.

"Child, your silence holds you back." The rasp edge to her voice subsided and sounded a lot more human, almost like the way my mother used to impart knowledge to me, "You have potential young one, you are good enough to be given to the one you desire, but you must focus."

_I'm good enough? For Raziel?_

"Yes…" She answered simply having read my mind. I couldn't believe it; I was being encouraged by her.

"What should I do, Matriarch?" I asked, "I'll do whatever it takes to be his." Luckily for me Dinah would not know who I was talking about.

The voice of a young, well educated woman with a soft tone filled my head.

_Sing…_ I shivered, the voice had come from nowhere but at the same time, it had obviously emanated from… The Matriarch? Was this her voice? Her real voice?

"Your weakness child, comes from your silence. Do not be held back by it. If you feel this way about him, you must let him know. You _are_ worthy."

Dinah was not impressed with the words the Matriarch used. It implied that I was beyond her reach. She turned back to Dinah who was still fighting to smack me.

"I will not tolerate these behaviours in my sect. You will hereby leave each other be and resume your duties. If you continue this conduct; you will not be given another chance and your fates will be unthinkable." Dinah's face dropped and so did her hand. Her straight back curved as she submitted to the decision, like a small child may try to 'hide' from a disapproving parent.

We were dismissed together along with Isis who locked the door to the chamber as we left. Dinah did not look at me, did not even acknowledge me or the conversation.

I extended my hand to her as an invitation to let the past go but as I did she stormed off, her straight blonde hair swaying madly.

I stood still for a moment, thinking about what had been said, letting the words sink into my mind. I was good enough, I was worthy.

_Show him how you feel… Sing…_ I felt warm inside, like my mother had just embraced me and told me how well I'd done. I smiled and started to run through the corridors back to Hecate who would be waiting for me eagerly.

I told her that I would learn to sing, as instructed by the Matriarch.

I told Hecate of my desire to serve Raziel for the first time. She explained that this could still be possible for when I turned sixteen I would be presented before my masters with my friends, we would offer our first blood sacrifice for the vampire our teacher had been serving and then we would perform for them. After the presentation ceremony it would be decided which of the vampires we would be given to permanently. With that in mind I decided that I would do all I could to be chosen by Raziel. Hecate stood by my decision, for if I were chosen to serve Raziel, it would drive Dinah crazy.

Hecate smiled at me and took my chin in her fingers. I was still a bit shorter than her by now but growing fast.

"Well, if that is your decision my dear. Let us find some music to practise with."


	8. The Final Lessons

**A/N: Okay, this is where it starts to heat up! And before anyone complains, I asked a large audience if this story should contain lemons or suggestiveness and people surprised me by saying "YES!". If you don't wanna read on, I completely understand but don't complain to me about it. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Final Lessons

The days passed into weeks and then months and in that time I had never seen death in its fullest. Yes, I had been aware of death; my time spent cleaning the bedchambers were enough to make me aware of that, but I had never seen someone die... Until I was fifteen.

It was known that the worshippers would sometimes not return from performing their tasks and I always put this down to the bloodletting; but one day as I brushed my hair ready for my lessons I heard the shuffle of heavy footsteps faintly over the sounds of my friends. Their voices gradually became silent and I turned around to see a young girl, who looked very similar to Selena walking towards me, her robe was covered in her own blood it would seem that pumped effortlessly from her neck. Her dark hair was matted with blood and her eyes were dark, ringed and glazed over. I could tell something was terribly wrong before she even fell to the ground. I ran to her lifeless body and rolled it over. Someone screamed in the realisation that she was dead.

We were asked to leave the room where the girl's body lay on the cold floor, but I was too intrigued by what happened to leave now, so I hid behind a drape as the others left. Hecate and the other Higher Concubines stood around the corpse discussing the situation.  
"Does anyone know who she is?" Hecate asked in a calm but cold tone.  
"Her name is Mary," Isis replied, she knelt beside the young girl's body, "She was one of Aleya's group, a Rahabim worshipper." It did not surprise me that Isis knew who she was, Isis remembered everyone she encountered.  
"Where is Aleya?" Another of the young women asked, I believe she was Zephon's Higher.  
At that moment Aleya entered the circular chamber, her features revealed her to be of Eastern origin with slight build. Lord Rahab referred to her only as His 'Siren' for she had a most peculiar but haunting singing voice. She only took one look at the body on the floor before she recognised her.  
"Oh Mary..." She sighed as she approached and knelt beside the lifeless husk, there were no tears shed but her voice trembled slightly at saying her name. The other Higher Concubines gathered around her, even Dinah much to my surprise, "Only seventeen years old, what a pity. I was going to name her as my successor."  
"Aleya, you are not old enough to be thinking of such things." Isis said softly.  
"I never got to..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide at some realisation, "Wait. Wait. This is not the work of my Lord!" She exclaimed and looked at the curious faces surrounding her "Lord Rahab would not do this."  
"Aleya," Hecate said softly, "It is not shameful, she has passed on by the blessed hand of one of our Lords. It is an honour."  
"Hecate, you don't understand!" She pleaded, "I know how my Lord kills, I know his mark, I have enough scars on my body to know his touch and this was not the work of his hand," The other Highers looked at one another puzzled, "I tell you, my Lord did not kill this girl!"  
Hecate breathed deeply before she next spoke, she looked down at Isis who still knelt beside Mary, "Isis, what was the cause of death?"  
Isis adjusted the red band she always wore around her hair before kneeling down to examine the body, turning the head, opening the mouth and opening the eyes, "There was massive blood loss, she was definitely bitten, her neck proves that... But I have seen blood loss before," She looked up at the Highers, "She was a healthy young girl, there is not enough blood here to suggest she died of that. Wait a moment," I watched horrified as Isis lifted the girl's dress and placed her hand between her dead thighs, I could only think of when I'd be 'examined' by the old woman three years ago. Isis withdrew her hand and looked at her fingers which glistened in the light of the flames with some sort of fluid, "She has been with Him, or at least she's been with someone."  
An eerie silence spread through the group, everyone looked at Aleya, "No!" She said sternly as she grabbed the body and held her close, "No, she was good girl, she loved Lord Rahab, she wouldn't do that."  
"You say that she was not killed by your Lord, Aleya," It was Turel's Higher who spoke, a tall brunette by the name of Cerce, "That can only mean that she was with another."  
"Blasphemy!" Dinah whispered with spite, "No one is worthy of the love of two Gods."  
"She was not a blasphemer. She was satisfied to be His."  
"The evidence suggests otherwise." Isis said finally before she began to cough terribly again. These days the cough sounded worse, deeper and more prolonged.  
I couldn't let this go... not when I knew something. I stepped out from my hiding place, "Excuse me?" The Highers looked up to see me standing in my robe which was still too big for me, "This was not the work of a God."  
"Ana, I told you to leave," Hecate said firmly.  
"I'm very sorry mistresses, but I must speak. I worked mostly in the vampire bedchambers during my time as a servant, I know how they kill. All of them. This was not a vampire."  
"What makes you so sure?" Asked Cerce.

"Don't speak to her!" Dinah snapped, "She is an attention seeker."  
"No." Isis said as she rose to her feet, clearing her throat as she did "Let the child speak. Ana? What do you wish to say?"  
I gulped before I spoke, everyone was watching me, a most daunting memory, "Before she fell, Mary... I thought it was the blood on her neck but it's not," I breathed deeply, "The blood, in her hair... It was there before she fell. She didn't hit her head on the ground... I saw..."  
Isis was the first to move as she knelt down again checked Mary's hair, "Ana is right. The skull is crushed. No vampire kills like this."

Silence... My Elders regarded the situation for a moment.

"The Matriarch would know whose hand caused this, we should go to her," Aleya insisted.

"No," Isis said simply as she stood up wiping her hand on her robe, she stood silent for a while and closed her eyes, mouthing a message silently to herself, when she opened them again a look of acceptance had crossed her face, "She knows who did this, and she will deal with them."

"How does Mother intend to do that?" the young blonde girl asked, having gone up the ranks due to her immense servitude the girl who had presented herself before the Priestess with the missing skin was now Lord Melchiah's Higher Concubine at the age of eighteen, "Surely we must purge this from the sisterhood immediately?"

"The fallen one shall make themselves known, we will wait for them to reveal themselves and then we will purge them. In the meantime..." Isis looked down again at the body of the young girl.

"Yes," Hecate responded coldly, "We must dispose of her. Aleya, you may bless her and then we will cast her into the world for the children of the Gods to feed upon." Aleya simply nodded.

Hecate walked to me quickly before the other Highers could and she led me away. The sound coming from Isis' lungs disappeared behind us.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear."

"What will happen now?" I asked as I looked back at Mary one last time.

"Now, my dear child, we wait for the culprit to show their face... And believe me, they most certainly will."

She was not incorrect about that and it was the first time I saw the true power of our Mother.

No one slept that night, with the knowledge of a murderer in our midst and also because of the crying. It had started as a slight feeling of sadness but had gradually grown to more than that. Each of us began crying in our beds for what would appear to be no reason. I was scared and curled myself up to block out the horrible feelings as a force upon my mind leeched out the memories of my mother and father.

Selena was with me on my stone bed, rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed in misery. I was too involved in my own depression to comfort her or anyone else.

The crying was not isolated to our chamber; the corridors were filled with the sounds of everyone; from the servant girls to the elderly women who dwelled in the Blood Pit.

I watched helplessly as my friends in their turmoil began to turn their emotions towards themselves physically. Selena who held her arms around her started to claw at her own skin to stop the agonies of her mind and I thought I witnessed Thea place her small hands to her face, indenting her fingers and nearly plunge them into her eye sockets; but before she could, someone screamed.

The veil of darkness lifted from us almost immediately after the scream had started but it did not stop. Someone was screaming over and over again.

As I struggled to regain my own mind, several young women ran past us towards the blood curdling sound.

Thea removed her hands from her face and looked startled at them. Realising what she had almost done to herself she began to sob again, muttering something about how she would've never been able to see him again…

The screaming girl was a sixteen year old Rahabim worshipper. Her noise did not seize as she was led from the human quarters by the Highers, kicking and trying to bite her suppressors. She was forced away, her mouth gagged before they took her through the vampire areas of the Sanctuary. They cast her into the world still screaming and locked the great doors behind her. Never to be seen again.

She was the one who had killed Mary, a jealous rival within the hierarchy who'd wanted to be named as Aleya's successor. She had waited until Mary was weak from blood loss, having gone to serve Lord Rahab in his chamber and then had ambushed her; hoping that the sudden death would be put down to the over-excitement of Lord Rahab.

How do I know this, you may ask… The Matriarch has her ways of letting us know; and the feelings of sadness? A ploy to probe our minds for guilt and regret, hence why she had screamed so when it was revealed. I had not doubted Mother's powers but from that moment I dared not put a step wrong lest she make me go mad too.

Alas, this was not my final lesson, that was yet to come and like Selena before me, this would change my perspective on life, my purpose and my body…

* * *

My body was finally beginning to blossom into a woman's and I loved the way clothes were starting to look on me. Hecate had her seamstress make me new dresses as my figure changed which I was thankful for. I began to enjoy looking at my developing body in the mirrors of her bed chamber.

My days were filled with learning about makeup, hair styling, singing but most of all worship. If I were going to be the best I could possibly be then everything about me would have to be flawless even the way I walked. Many an hour was spent walking with a book balanced upon my head as Hecate watched me.

"Keep your back straight Ana. Relax your arms. Drop your shoulders, girl, you look like you're sweeping the floor with a broom up your backside!" I think I eventually managed to acquire a graceful step but I reckoned that I still looked clumsy next to my teacher.

She along with all the other higher concubines were determined to teach their Followers to the best of their abilities. If we performed badly then it would not reflect well on our teachers; their level of devotion was displayed through us.

The nights were spent talking to Selena and Thea who had both become my equal best friends.

Selena was much more settled these days. Lord Turel's higher concubine, Cerce was only eighteen but well versed in worship, she had taught Selena that worship was more than just the offering of blood, worship must come from your soul, for our devotion was necessary. We should not be afraid of the things they ask of us. Selena was gradually returning to her normal self now she was away from Dumah, but her desire to be touched would know no limits in later life.

Thea was gradually learning the trade but Dinah was not fond of her apprentice and refused to let her accompany her on her errands which was leaving Thea behind in her learning so Selena and I had begun to train her ourselves. In all the time that she had been assigned to be Dinah's Follower, she had not seen Raziel once which made me very happy. Thea was often persistent in her questions, at the time I took this to be nothing more than her endeavour to learn from me.

After much interrogation I finally admitted my particular want to serve Lord Raziel and from then on she hung on every word I said.

We discussed the approaching presentation ceremony and wondered whether we should do a group act for Thea now played the flute beautifully, I sang with the voice of an opera singer and Selena had by some strange coincidence learnt the grace of dance.

* * *

I was amazed at how quickly the day was approaching. I was sixteen now and I was well developed for my age but I still had to wait another two months while the others came of age. I was having my ceremonial gown prepared and I stood on a stool while a young girl measured material around me.

I had just explained to Hecate that I wished to perform a group piece with my friends during our presentation. She was not fond of the idea for she believed that a dancer may take away the focus from me; unless there was a way to make me the centre of attention she refused.

I could understand her point. I wanted all eyes to be on me as I sang, I wanted to sing to Lord Raziel and have him watch me sing. We decided that I could perform a very basic dance while I sang which would involve me walking up to each of the vampire masters and singing and dancing in front of them as I carried two large fans made of white feathers. By doing this it would create the illusion of dance without me having to exert myself too much while I sang.

We would begin practising the next day and would not stop until the day of my presentation.

* * *

Hecate summoned me late one night, only a week before the presentation; luckily I had not gone to sleep yet. As I left the followers' bed chamber I noticed that Selena was watching me, I smiled at her as I left the room.

Hecate was waiting for me at the door leading to the Sanctuary. She looked me up and down briefly.

"Good, you're wearing something decent at least," she seemed slightly anxious as if we were going somewhere important and I noticed that she was not wearing her traditional worshippers robe, instead she wore a revealing red dress made of thin silky material that looked like it was ready to just fall off her.

"Where are we going Hecate?" Although I had not slept I was tired from a day dancing and I rubbed my eyes.

"Kain has summoned me to his private bed chamber," My head snapped up, this was unexpected for I'd never known Hecate to go to Kain's bed chamber, she was only called upon to give her blood in the throne room, "It is time for you to learn your final lesson, Anastasia." She held my hand and led the way.

"I don't understand. Why has Kain asked you to go there? You always give your sacrifice in the...?

She turned suddenly and grabbed my shoulders, "You think this is a blood sacrifice?", she was scaring me now.

"What else would it be?" I asked. My mind flashed back to the image of Zephon and his concubine which had burned itself into my eyes all those years ago. I looked at her wide eyed as it all came back to me with such clarity that I might as well have been back in the room with them.

"Has no one told you the other reason why you're here?" there was urgency in her voice.

"No one has told me... but one time while I was a servant I accidently walked in on Lord Zephon and his concubine and they were..." She put her hand up to stop me.

"There is no time for this. We must go quickly." She turned and dragged me at a brisk pace, "I want you to watch what I do very carefully Anastasia, for what you will see tonight may save your life one day."

We reached the room which was dark save for a single torch and I slipped silently through the great door behind Hecate and waited behind a pillar in the room. Hecate walked to where Kain waited. He was lying in the bed, the lower half of his body covered by a dark sheet; he smiled as he beckoned her forward. I watched as Hecate edged nervously towards Kain. There was an obvious change to her behaviour; this was the first time I'd seen her looking genuinely scared. She removed her dress and then lifted the sheet thus entering the bed with Kain.

The words to describe what I saw that evening escape me to this day, I can only make do with the words I know, for the language of angels is not known to me. They seemed to move like liquid against each other, in perfect synch. I watched as Kain dominated my teacher with his body, he tore at her flesh with his claws and bit her hard, drawing blood across her oh so perfect figure. Kain's movements astounded me, such force, such brutality. I observed their actions silently and found myself thinking the strangest things.

_If only it were me in that bed instead of Hecate. Oh my Gods, did I find Kain attractive? _I had not thought of my God in that way before now, I was puzzled by my own emotions.

It was not what I'd witnessed from Zephon and his mistress for that was a vile sight to remember, whereas this was almost beautiful to behold.

Hecate screamed with a mixture of pain and ecstasy and Kain only smiled at her screaming. He placed a large hand over her throat and held her like this as they moved with and against one another. He choked her, bit her, drank from her, he was ruthless and dangerous but oh what I wouldn't have given to take her place with him. Blood stained the sheets and her white skin which he licked off her full breasts before he made her sit upon him and drove her down again and again.

I couldn't take my eyes from the scene as it unfolded, the minutes came and went with each delicious sound that came from them and for the first time I felt a strange sensation within me, a mild tingling between my thighs. My own breathing seemed to get quicker as their movements did until they reached climax all too quickly. I was disappointed when it came to an end although the act itself had lasted for some time. I felt light headed from watching them.

After a moment to catch her breath Hecate rose from the bed and wrapped her dress around her, I heard her thank our Lord gracefully before she walked towards me. Her steps were awkward and small. She reached out her hand to me and I grabbed hold of her as she collapsed into my arms. I supported my teacher from the room, noticing that she was clutching at her side and she had started to cough up blood. I looked back over my shoulder to see that Kain was watching both of us from his bed. Hecate's flawless skin was covered in bite and claw marks. I had to almost carry her back to her bed chamber that night.

So this was why I was here... This was what it meant to be concubine. I was to be a mistress... a slave to their desires.

When we got back and started nursing her wounds I asked her how often this sort of thing happened.

"We are fortunate," she responded, "Lord Kain does not require our physical affections as often as the younger vampires. Luckily my responsibility is shared with the other young girls, and soon it will be shared with you too, Ana."

Despite her obvious pain from her injuries, Hecate smiled. She held my hand while an elderly woman nursed her wounds and she told me how much of an honour it was to be used by the Gods in this way, "Ignore what the Priestess tells you Ana, she has her own methods and we have ours. A woman like her is only jealous that we offer them more, we are here for them constantly."

We realised later that she had broken a rib. She explained to me that this was a common occurrence after an evening with him. In fact he was gentle in comparison to some of the vampires who often tore their mistresses to sheds during the act, but this explained why she was so scared to go there. You risked your life every time.

* * *

My mind replayed the scene over and over again, only the more I thought of it, the more my perception changed. After a while I began to imagine that it was me who our Lord had taken to his bed. I felt that tingling sensation between my thighs from earlier the more I imagined it which I'd never felt before.

_How can this be happening? What's happening to me?_ I couldn't stop the thoughts as they drove through my mind. I could see myself as Hecate had been writhing up and down upon my master. _Why was I thinking about Kain in this manner and why was it doing this to my body?_ My inner thighs burned but thinking about that only made me envisage Kain kissing me there. I wanted to know how he felt, where else would he kiss me, where would I kiss him?

I squirmed in my sleep, unable to rid myself of these feeling. I crossed my legs to try and stop the tingling but that only seemed to intensify it more. I was concerned in case someone heard me. I placed my hands behind my back and lay on them and tried think of something else, anything else. So I thought of my beloved Raziel… but that only made the situation worse. He took the place of Lord Kain in my mind and my body began to shake. I couldn't give in. _This must be wrong and if the Matriarch knew what I was thinking of doing…_ I don't think I was even aware of my hands moving to the front of my body, pulling up the fabric of my nightgown... I bit my lip and succumbed to my desires to touch myself under the cover of darkness while I thought of Raziel and how we would be together…


	9. The Presentation

**A/N: My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I have been waiting for my lovely Beta reader to contact me to make sure it is ok. Thanks, Ana.**

**Now, on with the sexiness!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

The Presentation/Betrayal

We each sat on one of the stone slabs waiting for the inevitable moment. Our teachers were not allowed to accompany us today so I was thankful that Hecate had shown me what happened here. Some of my friends looked like they had never seen the Blood Pit before and looked around confused.

We had been dressed beforehand and our hair styled.

I held out my wrists as an elderly woman came and sat with me, I turned away as she reached for the dagger besides me and I felt the burning sting of my flesh being cut. It hurt so much. I heard someone cry out; obviously they had not been shown this before. My blood was collected by the elderly woman into the goblet she held. Hecate had offered me her own silver goblet for the occasion.

The other girls each had their wrists opened and offered their sacrifices, some more willing than others.

After some time, my wrists were cleaned and bandaged by the old woman. She uttered a chant as she wrapped my new decorated bandages around my wrists which were jewelled. I could feel my veins sealing with her words, my wrists still stung from the cut flesh but the bleeding had ceased.

I tried to stand up but the old woman forced me down by my shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere girlie until you've finished preparing yourself," she offered me the goblet which held what looked like an awful lot of my blood and I stirred it with the spoon she gave me. She then handed me a cup of sweetened water which she made me consume in front of her, oh Gods it was a sickly taste and after I'd finished that she forced a spoonful of honey down my throat. "Now you're ready." She said and I slowly rose up with my goblet.

We wondered through the corridors towards the throne room one after the other with me in the lead. We wore white ceremonial dresses made of a thin silky material, the front plunged down to our navels and the sides split to the top of our thighs. The decorated bandages around our mutilated wrists matched our dresses perfectly.

Before we reached our destination I turned to the other six, "Everyone, I know that we're exhausted and tired but this is the most important moment of our lives and we must focus. With that said, let us pray. Lords of darkness, on this day we offer ourselves to your service, we ask humbly that our prayers are answered on this day. We will please you, we will do unto you all you ask without fear of your requests, and we will gladly lay down our beating hearts to make you happy. We are here for you alone. Amen."

"Amen." The others agreed.

We entered the throne room, my eyes immediately drawn to Kain who sat on his throne. I couldn't stop looking at him, I saw him with very different eyes now. I found this hard to comprehend, I always imagined I would be looking at Raziel. The lieutenants were also sitting on immaculate looking chairs which formed a sort of semi-circle. Some looked bored while others gazed at us with hungry eyes.

We made our way to the vampire we had each been serving and using what peripheral vision we had we knelt in front of them as one and offered up our sacrifices in the goblets we carried with our heads bowed low.

Kain's hand reached forward and took hold of the goblet I offered him. The other vampires followed suit. I could just about see as Raziel who sat next to Kain reached for Thea's hands and consumed her offering. A pang of jealousy swept through me as I wished it was my blood he was drinking and I could not look up to witness Kain.

"How dare you look upon me human!" It was Dumah's voice which bellowed across the room. I turned my eyes as far as I could without moving my head and watched as he struck Sophia roughly across the face. Her body flew across the room nearly landing on the other side. I closed my eyes, I could hear Sophia crying but I dared not anger Kain by going to her aid. No one moved, no one said a word. Thea was biting her lip.

A clawed finger went under my chin and lifted my head up slowly. Kain made me look him in the eyes and I honestly thought that I would pass out from the intensity of this moment.

"So that's what you look like," he laughed, "Hecate's shadow has green eyes. Does it have a name also?"

"Anastasia, my Lord." I tried to not let my eyes wander to where Raziel sat but I hoped that he was looking at me.

"Tell me, did you enjoy what you saw the other night, Anastasia?" I blushed at his question and felt my heart leap to my throat. _Did he really expect an answer?_

I answered the only way I knew how, "Yes, my Lord."

"Well then, maybe you'll be lucky enough to have that experience for yourself."

I felt like I would faint at his words, whether this was due to what he was saying or my blood loss I could not tell. Kain consumed my offering while I watched him and then he handed me the empty goblet, giving me permission to leave. My friends and I went to the back of the room and prepared ourselves for what was to follow, Sophia was already there, her tears had stopped but the pain in her eyes was evident.

I noticed that Kain and Raziel were talking as the performances commenced, their eyes flitting between each other and what I hoped was me.

The performances were exciting, a mixture of dance and song depending on what the girls were good at. The sacrifice earlier had obviously taken a toll on the dancers' bodies though and I was grateful that I would be the last act.

This was an important time for we needed to try and impress our Lords to the best of our abilities, it would be Kain who would decide who we were given to but the lieutenants would have a chance to approach Kain if they had a preference, not that he would pay their requests any attention if he was not happy with them.

_So long as I'm not given to Dumah, Melchiah or Zephon, I'll be more than happy._ Dumah's brutality was not something I wanted to witness first hand, Melchiah did not have a good reputation for his treatment of girls either, and the thought of Zephon coming anywhere near me after what I'd seen made my skin crawl.

My heart pounded harder with each passing minute. My eyes never left Raziel. This would be my only moment to grab his attention, _Please Gods, hear me now. I will be loyal to whomever I am chosen for... But please, grant me my wish. Let me be with Raziel... My faith will be greater with no other than him. Lord Kain enchants me, but my heart has been stolen already..._

Selena danced to a tune played by a lone minstrel we had given our music to earlier. The dance was exotic and involved her curving her spine and moving her arms in fluid motions, it almost looked as if the girl had no bones in her arms they moved so perfectly. I was pleased that her hips barely moved for my simple dance would involve a lot of that. Many of the vampire Lords were taking notice of her incredible flexibility which I'll admit was hard to ignore. By the end of her dance I was exhausted just from having watched her.

Thea rose next with her shining flute. She smiled at me as she walked to the where Selena had just been. She pressed the pretty instrument to her lips and began to play the notes that I knew so well from memory, my jaw dropped and my face went white with shock.

_BITCH!_ The voice in my mind screamed.

She was playing my song, the song that I was going to sing after her, the song that I had spent the last two months of my life practising until it was perfect. She was playing it on her flute!

_Have I been so blind?! Is this Thea's own doing or the work of Dinah? _Selena who was sitting next to me again, gripped my hand tightly. The others looked at me anxiously, they all knew what had happened for we'd all known what the others were going to do and this was not what Thea had said she was going to do.

So this was why she had let me teach her all I knew. This was what it had come down to. Had her want and desire been so consuming that she would betray me like this? Was she the one responsible for cutting my hair all those years ago?

I wanted to serve, I wanted to be a worshipper and be Lord Raziel's concubine, but never would I have been lowered to this. Turning on my fellow worshippers.

I wanted to dive at her, to wrench the cursed instrument from her lips and shove it down her tiny throat into her tiny body. I wanted so much to kill her now. She had already taken Raziel from me when we were Followers… I would not let her take him from me again.

I had little time to act, so I dashed out of the throne room, not caring how it must've looked. I knew what I was doing. I just had to find the sheet music and quickly. I ran with all might to Hecate's chamber and threw open the door. She was ready for me, a look of frustration and anger in her eyes.

"Dinah has just come to me," she spat, "I know what's happened." I struggled for breath and had to support myself against a beam, "They concocted the idea together, both Dinah and Thea to make both of us look like fools and to embarrass you in front of the one you desire." She held out her hand to me and in her grasp were several pieces of paper.

"Is that… what I think it is?" I asked between short breaths.

"Yes, it is our only chance." She handed me the sheet music and I nearly cried, "Don't do that, you'll ruin your vocal chords and your makeup. You'd best sort out your hair before you go back." She quickly ran her fingers through my hair, smoothing it down and then giving it volume again. I thanked her and ran back to the throne room hoping that I still had time.

Thea had not yet finished when I got back so I approached the minstrel and handed her my new sheet music.

"Don't ask, just play." I said, then I sat down again next to Selena and quickly started my breathing exercises to calm me and to expand my lungs ready for my performance.

When Thea finished she took her bow and walked towards us, I rose to my feet with my two large white fans made of feathers and passed her. The smile on her face was tainted by the fire burning in her eyes and I shot her an equally flamed look. I resisted the urge to trip her up. That was not how Hecate had taught me to do things; I would prove myself in other ways.

I knelt down with the fans practically covering me as I waited for the minstrel to play.

The song itself was well known but an extremely difficult one to master, so I was lucky that the minstrel knew what she was doing. The only reason we had not chosen this song originally was because of its complexity in vocal range with quick tempo. Hecate had said that although I was capable it may be too much to handle after my first sacrifice, but with the new found rage within me, she obviously had no doubt that I would have the energy to achieve it.

The lyrics were of a seductive nature, which suggestive words. This also helped me in my dance for I was able to tease the vampires using my fans and by gyrating my hips. My eyes looked to each of them as I sang the lyrics, I approached several of them to make it seem as if I were singing to them alone and of course I included Raziel in this, I kept my gaze with him for a only a fraction of a second longer than I had the others but I knew that it would be enough for him to notice, he was smiling at me, his eyes glinting as he scanned my body up and down. I returned his smile as I turned back to Kain. He was not smiling, but his eyes definitely were and I hoped that he hadn't mistaken my smile to be for him.

The end of the song had no words, but it involved me having to sing notes which got progressively higher. This is undoubtedly the hardest part of the song but somehow I reached into my own diaphragm and reached the notes effortlessly. I threw my arms out to the sides still holding my fans and let my head fall to my chest as I finished.

There was no applause, although I did not expect one so I simply took my bow and left.

As I reached the back of the room I suddenly felt very dizzy, my face felt hot and the images began to blur together. I think I fell into Selena's arms.


	10. We Are Worthy

**A/N: Once again apologies for the lateness. I've been playing about with this chapter for so long going from being really pleased with it to completely dispising it. Please let me know what you think, thank you readers and reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 10

We Are Worthy

When I finally awoke I was in Hecate's bed chamber. Selena and Hecate were both there staring down at me.  
"Thank goodness!" Selena cried, "I thought I'd lost you."  
My head was spinning, "Wh…? What happened?"  
"You fainted," Hecate responded, placing a cool hand on my forehead, "But at least you did it after you'd finished singing."  
I thought back to what had happened leading up to my blackout.  
"Thea?" I asked.  
"Don't worry about her," Hecate said. "Both her and Dinah have been taken before the Matriarch. I have given a full account to her of what happened and how they tried to sabotage you. They will not go unpunished."  
"But... why?" I struggled to say as a sudden pain struck the back of my eyes.  
"Dinah discovered your desire to serve Raziel, Thea must've told her. Dinah did not want Thea as her student... but the thought of _my_ student serving Raziel was more than she could bear. She promised Thea that she would be given to Raziel if she did exactly as she said... Thea was consumed by this thought." My rage boiled beneath the surface, but I refused to show it. I would not show a moment of weakness. If Thea had betrayed me then I would not give her or Dinah the satisfaction of knowing how it had affected me. No one would know.  
"And what of the selection? Have the vampires decided yet?" Selena shook her head.  
"The selection will go ahead as planned, but I have one more card to play." Hecate spoke as she rose to her feet and left her bedchamber.  
________________________

We gathered in the Followers' bedchamber. Isis had summoned us there. She was now starting to look old beyond her years, her dark hair was tinged with grey now, but still covered by her red scarf. Her face looked pale and thin and I was especially worried about her cough which had gotten progressively worse over the years.  
"I'm sure you must all be aware of what has happened, but despite these events we must carry on as normal. Lord Kain has made his decision." She cleared her throat at this point.  
I was still feeling weak from previous day but nothing was going to keep me from attending this, I had to know what the outcome was. I had to know if my efforts had succeeded.  
Isis informed us that while I had been recovering, Kain himself had paid the Matriarch a visit and had discussed the selection with her, a very unusual occurrence which could only have meant that he was taking this very seriously. The Matriarch probably would have told Kain of our thoughts and our secret desires.  
_How embarrassing…_ The thought of that old witch telling Kain of my fantasies of both him and especially Raziel made knots in my stomach.  
I looked at my friends. The side of Sophia's face was black from the impact of Dumah's fist, but despite that she was smiling.  
Besides Thea they were all there. From what I'd heard from the others, both Thea and Dinah's punishment was to be thrown to the fledgling feral vampires… it was a death sentence. It had been a long time coming for Dinah as she had overstepped her mark countless times before now but had never done something that had significantly jeopardised another of her fellow worshippers like this, and then to have the 'audacity' to try and jeopardise Hecate's Follower. It was only because she was Raziel's higher concubine that she had managed to get away with it for so long. Now her chances were used up.  
Thea was now considered tainted by what she had learnt from Dinah and was no longer worthy. I had no sympathy for either of them, regardless of the decision; they could both burn in Hell for all I cared right now.  
Kain had been informed of these things when he had seen the Matriarch so he was fully aware of the situation.  
Isis began to call out our names and telling us who we would be serving until the day we died, which for many of us would not be too far away.  
No one seemed particularly disappointed by Isis' words. Lilly smiled when it was announced that she would be given to Dumah, although this was no surprise for despite their first encounter where he had pulled her to her feet by her hair her infatuation for him had not subsided. If anyone could put up with his brutality it was definitely her.  
Sophia was given to Lord Rahab that day to which she breathed a sigh of relief and I knew that of all of us she would serve him well.  
To my dismay Selena was offered to Lord Zephon. She only smiled at this and would later tell me that if what I had seen that day in his bedchamber was accurate then it would give her an excuse to become more flexible in her dance routines. I shuddered at the thought, I had not seen that side of my best friend before.  
The others were given to their respective Lords and as far as I could tell everyone was happy. I was the last name called, and so far no one had been given to Kain or Raziel. I held my breath as I awaited the decision.  
"Anastasia, you will be given to Kain," my heart sank as the name was said, he had chosen me for himself, despite my longing for his eldest son, a longing that he must've known of by now, "He has requested your company immediately, Ana. You are to attend his bedchamber right away." She started to cough heavily.  
_His bedchamber? This soon?_ I stood wide eyed and dumb for a moment as I took this in. I began to shake my head in defiance of the decision, tears came from my eyes. It was then that I knew just how much I loved Raziel…

I could not deny it. I was a worshipper, this was my calling, this was my purpose in life since the moment I was born; but I was in love, how could I be in love with him. I was here to serve, not to love.  
I ran crying to Hecate who comforted me as she led me to the Blood Pit again.  
"I love him, I love him," I sobbed in between shallow breaths.  
"Calm yourself child. You mustn't cry, you will displease Kain if you do."  
"I don't care!" I exclaimed, "I don't want him. I want Raziel!" Hecate turned round quickly and smacked me hard across the face. She had never struck me before and it shocked me enough to stop crying.  
"You will not blaspheme within these walls!" Her eyes were glowing with rage, "What is the matter with you? You foolish girl, you are blessed; can you even imagine how many of your peers would rather be in your position?"  
"Then let them go to him. Let them please him in the ways that you do. Please, don't make me go…"  
Hecate gripped my shoulders and made me face her full on, "Do you remember your home Ana? Do you remember your parents?"  
The memory was distant but I could recall my father's face with clarity and how happy he'd been after I'd been chosen by Kain.  
"Think about them," She urged, "Think of the ideals they had for you when they sent you away. How proud would they be to know what you've become? You, chosen by the God of Gods to serve him in a manner reserved only for the truly noble of heart."  
Her words hit their mark. I was here to serve, but that did not take away the pain of daggers in my heart.  
My eyes pleaded with hers in one final attempt.  
"Ana, this is neither your decision nor mine," she said softly as she wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Besides, you cannot deny your feelings for Lord Kain. I know how you have envisaged yourself with him on many occasions."  
"The Matriarch knows nothing," I objected, aware that if Hecate was aware of my secret longings then she could only have acquired this information from our Mother, "My feelings of lust for Kain are not the same as those in my heart for Raziel."  
"Then you will learn to make them so. Be proud of what you've achieved today my dear, learn to love Him as you would Raziel and He will reward you for it." She placed an arm over my shoulders and escorted me to the Blood Pit.

I was the only person in the Blood Pit but I could hear the voices from the corridors surrounding me as I clenched and relaxed my fist repeatedly stimulating the blood flow whilst the elderly woman massaged my arm. This hurt more than I'd expected it to because of my already tender wrist, the presentation already seemed like so long ago but in reality was only the day before.  
"Kain has summoned her?"  
"Why her? Why is she so special?"  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
The mix of concern and resentment was not easily ignored as I continued to fill the silver goblet in front of me. I must've looked more fatigued than I realised for the old woman began mopping my brow with a wet cloth to help keep me conscious.  
After a little longer she took my arm in her leathery hands and began dabbing at the sacrificial wound with a wet sponge to clean it and then placed thin gauze over the top which she wrapped tightly as she chanted her magic, then she wrapped a jewelled white bandage over that. Before I left the chamber the woman made me drink sugar water again and gave me two spoonfuls of honey.  
_If things carry on like this I'll begin to look like a bee_. I stood up and took hold of my offering and walked to meet my fate.

I was unsteady on my feet for a while but balance soon returned as I walked along the corridors. So many thoughts were going through my head that I can't even begin to say what they were. I know I wanted to cry, to run and hide from this moment, but there was no going back... There would be nowhere to run.  
I finally reached Kain's bedchamber and stood before the doors unsure of what I should do next. I placed my blood filled goblet on the ground and used my hands to rub my face to remove my tears and in the hope of regaining colour to my cheeks, it was a trick I had witnessed Hecate use, I was sure that I must've looked as white as the ceremonial dress I still wore, another of Kain's requests was that I wore it. I ran my fingers through my hair and then picked up the goblet. I looked at its contents for a while.  
_Is it me, or is it morbid how they make us carry our own blood to them? _I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I thought about it; maybe the blood loss was making me go a bit funny. I quickly composed myself and pushed open the grand door.

I entered the room slowly and looked around. Kain stood by a lounging chair not too far from the bed. He beckoned me forward and I walked to him, my head lowered so as not to look at his face. I knelt before him and offered my sacrifice. He took the goblet and I heard him put it on the nearby table.  
"Look upon me human," that deep voice sent chills through me, I could not resist it. I looked into his eyes, "Hecate has been to me. She has told me a few things about you. Apparently you have an infatuation with my eldest son."  
_Oh no, _I thought _Why did she feel the need to come and tell him that? Surely that was the worst thing she could do._ If nothing else I was astounded that he had spoken to me. It was not customary for the Gods to speak to us in this manner.  
"Your Matriarch has also seen this from your thoughts, but she tells me that you've had many thoughts of me too. Is this true?" I did not know how to answer him, "You may speak freely." He insisted. I gulped back my anxiety and looked to the floor then I spoke to him openly for the first time.  
"My Lord, my only desire is to serve you and your kind. That you have chosen me personally on two occasions is a great honour. I do not deny that I have harboured desires to know your touch since I saw you with Hecate… but my deepest longing for the past six years has been to know Raziel's touch. I worked hard to be the best that I could simply to serve him. But my Lord, I will gladly serve you in any manner you request."  
"I did not give you permission to avert your eyes from me." The tone of his words made me look back to him. "As you must know I have no love for humans, even worshippers like yourself. Your longing for us to consume you, is no more noble than the fly who succumbs to the spiders web. But your devotion serves a purpose. Just because we are what we are does not mean that we do not have needs and desires, and sometimes those needs are easier met when the prey is given what it wants." He reached out his clawed hand to me. I hesitated for a moment before taking hold of it and he pulled me to my feet effortlessly. I had grown much since I was ten but he was still so much taller than I.  
"What is your desire my Lord?" I asked in a whisper.  
He reached to my neck and brushed my red hair away, exposing the flesh.  
"I wish to know how your blood tastes directly from its source." He smiled lustfully at me, exposing his fangs, and then he bent himself towards me, slowly opening his mouth. I closed my eyes while I awaited the inevitable moment I had waited for for so long. I tilted my head to the side and drew in a quick breath. I felt his fangs graze my skin and I shuddered excitedly. I wanted Raziel… Oh how I wanted Raziel… But I wanted Kain too and now my God of Gods was standing before me, teasing my throat with his fangs which never penetrated my skin. My body tingled but I felt so confused, unable to tell if I truly wanted this, his presence was enchanting, intoxicating. For all my love for Raziel, I still wanted Kain to take me, to drink from me.  
I could hear the door behind us opening but in that moment I did not care. I was so consumed with the images of what he would possibly do to me. Maybe he was enchanting me. If he was going to do to me what he did with Hecate…  
_Oh Gods let him take me, let him do things to me. _My hormones raged inside me.  
I heard the soft sound of cloven feet approach. I did not turn. I did not open my eyes. I could not bring myself to be drawn away from this glorious moment.  
"Your pet is looking a little drained."  
_That voice!_ My eyes opened in disbelief. Kain withdrew from me and looked at the other figure who'd entered the room. The figure who now stood by the table holding the silver goblet filled with my blood. Raziel raised the vessel to his dark lips and drank my offering. He licked his lips after he'd finished. My heart was beating faster than I'd ever felt it before, so many differing emotions ran through me, I relished in the sight of him consuming my blood, but I felt guilty too, the man I loved had just seen me nearly give myself to another. I could've fainted…  
"You were right Kain, her blood does taste sweeter than the others."  
Kain laughed softly at Raziel, "I've told you before Raziel, I always get the best."  
"So you take my higher concubine and her follower, throw them to the feral fledglings and yet you do not see fit to replace either of them?" his tone was sarcastic, his golden eyes turned to me and I looked away at the floor, "She is well trained." He commented.  
I bit my lip. I did not know where to look or what I should do, I had never been alone with two vampires before. I had not been given permission to leave so I dared not move. Raziel walked over to me and placed a claw under my chin making me look at him. He was flawless.  
_Please don't let me pass out!_ I screamed internally. My heart pounded against my chest and my legs were starting to shake.  
"I do believe she's trembling Kain. Are you sure she could survive an evening with us?"  
_Did he just say "us"?_ I must've looked comical for I was staring wide eyed at him and I'm sure my jaw had dropped. In fact Raziel started to laugh at me.  
Kain suddenly grabbed Raziel's arm and forced him around to look at him.  
"I do not offer favours easily Raziel. If your slut and her ward had not been so foolish, I would have laughed at your request for this girl." The tension was intense, it was physical, I could almost feel the oxygen being pulled from the room, "Just remember Raziel; this one is mine. If you damage her in any way, then our agreement no longer stands." They growled at each other, like two beasts fighting over a piece of meat. I backed away from them slowly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Raziel's growls died away over the din of Kain's until he stopped snarling entirely.  
"I understand, my Master." Raziel smiled at his creator, and Kain strangely smiled back at his eldest son. The growling between them had stopped and suddenly they both laughed and embraced each other like brothers. When they released their bond they turned and stared at me with hunger in their eyes.  
"You may inspect her closer if you wish." Kain said as he turned to the table where the goblet was placed, he lifted it and swilled the remaining blood around and raised it to his face, inhaling the aroma as if it were a fine wine. Raziel took a step forward and looked at me.  
"My Lord." I said softly and bowed my head to him then looked back into his lovely face. I would've gladly thrown myself to the ground to kiss his feet to thank him for coming to me now, for saving me from Kain if only for a few minutes.  
"I remember you, your eyes... Anastasia... that's your name isn't it?" He began to circle me.  
"Yes, my Lord."  
"You were the young girl who ruined Dinah's dress." He stopped behind me and brushed my hair from my throat, "Womanhood suits you. I had no doubt that it would when I saw you those five years ago. From a pretty girl to a very attractive young woman."  
I gulped as his hand touched my throat, I was lost for words and there was only one thing I could think to say, "Did you enjoy the presentation, my Lord?" Raziel laughed softly and walked around to face me again, his hand did not leave my throat as he completed the circle.  
"I could not take my eyes off you," he said as he pushed a strand of hair from my face, "And like Kain, I do so enjoy owning the most beautiful of things."  
I felt like my heart would stop beating.  
_Please don't let me die now,_ I begged my body, _I want to hear more of his compliments_. I would cast myself to the void with pleasure to hear him say more. I loved him with every breath I took and what I would've given to tell him so.  
"Officially she is my property," Kain's voice came from behind me and I turned to see him there, "And as she is mine, I get the first taste." Kain advanced towards me and took hold of my neck in his great clawed hand.  
_Oh Gods, this is it... this is actually it. The moment I've waited for... I had been chosen. I was worthy. _I closed my eyes and tilted my head. Kain did not hesitate, his fangs grazed my skin softly then bit down fiercely.  
My flesh burnt and I gasped in a short breath which escaped my lips as a moan. I felt Kain's free arm encircle the small of my back and he gently lowered me onto the bed. I grabbed the silky sheets under me as his body rubbed against mine, he was heavy but it felt good to have him on top of me. His fangs penetrated deep into my neck and I could feel my hot blood escaping me. The feeling of his tongue against my throat was simply divine and strangely I found myself praying. I whispered the words but they screamed in my head.  
"Oh Gods..." _I thank you..._ "I worship you..." _I sacrifice myself to you... _"Please don't..." _Let me die..._ "I will serve you..." _Forever... Amen.  
_I felt Kain lift himself off me and I watched as he wiped my blood from his mouth and looked down at me on his bed. He placed one of his arms under my body and lifted me forward. I felt ever so light.  
"She tastes divine, Raziel," I looked at the lieutenant who stood patiently by the bed, his hungry eyes staring at my blood stained neck, "Come, share her with me."  
Raziel smiled and he knelt beside me, taking my arm in his clawed hand and he pressed my wrist to his lips. His gently removed my decorative bandage and I felt his cold, dark lips parting and his tongue started to caress my already broken skin. I almost did not feel his fangs at first for he brought them down so gently, but once my pulse began to push my blood into his perfect mouth I felt his control subsiding. He tore at my wrist while Kain who held me tightly round my waist regained his hold on my throat. I closed my eyes and breathed in shallow breaths. I threw my head back in ecstasy as I gasped, my head rested on Kain's shoulder and I surrendered myself to both of them.

All I could think in that wonderful moment while these two great vampires used me to sustain themselves was how proud my father would have been.

You may think this was the end for me, but my dears how would yours truly be telling the tale if I had died then. How would I be lying in this bed years later, reminiscing on the events that led up to this point? No, they did not kill me, although I would've gladly let them if it would please them.  
My last memory of that night was falling into darkness and waking up in my new bed within the concubines' bed chamber. The soft sheets and comfy pillow felt so good against my tired and blood drained limbs. I smiled to myself and smothered my face into the pillow.  
"Ana?" It was Selena's voice.  
"Hmm...?" I answered, still smiling as I turned my head to where her voice was coming from.  
"You ok? You're deathly pale." She queried and placed her hand on my forehead.  
"Oh Selena... it was wonderful. Both of them... together, drinking from me."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Kain and... Raziel." I whispered the names in a happy sigh and looked at my best friend.  
"Two vampires!" She cried, then slapped her hand over her mouth and spun round to make sure no one was in the room with us. She removed her hand and leaned closer to me to whisper, "Two vampires?"  
"Oh yes," I replied, "And maybe they'll ask for me again tonight. I want them to do more than just drink from me this time."  
"They shall do no such thing," my friend protested, "You haven't seen yourself Ana. You'll need at least two weeks before you'll be ready for that. Do you know that Kain himself had to carry you back here?"  
A short laugh came from me, "Oh my, if only Dinah were here. She would've hated that. My first night with Kain and Raziel and I come back drained but alive, in the arms of our God."  
Selena sighed in defeat; nothing was going to bring down my good mood now.


	11. Possession

**A/N: Well, you want dit and here it is people! Please review as I appreciate every one I get**.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Possession**

"Just remember... you are mine."

For a whole week I slept, hearing Kain's deep voice within my I finally awoke I was dehydrated and groggy. Hecate informed me of the things I'd missed while I recovered. She ensured that I had plenty of fine meats to eat and warm milk to drink. While we ate together I told her of what had happened that night. Her eyes showed how impressed she was."Both of them?" she asked, "And you survived them?" I was probably looking a little smug at this. "Did they...?" she asked, and waved her hand in a circle; the innuendo in this was not missed as she raised a small cup of tea to her lips."No..." I blushed, "But I think Kain was excited." She giggled at this, nearly spitting her tea out in laughter. "Has Kain called for you Hecate?" her face was suddenly serious.  
"No, in fact he has not summoned any of his concubines since you went to him. I think he is waiting for you to recover.""But why would he do that?"  
"I think he wants to make a woman of you. And if I know him as well as I think I do then he will not want to wait long, and he will not let Lord Raziel share that moment with him. He will be possessive about that I'm sure." I started to chew my hair at her words as I remembered what was going to happen to me. I had been so consumed by simply being with both of them that I had forgotten that I had yet to have my virginity taken. "Just be aware that you belong to Kain now, you do not belong to Raziel. You are Kain's property, it is he who you need to please. And I suggest you don't tell anyone that you are being used by two vampires. Some of your fellow worshippers will not take kindly to that sort of favouritism."

I was summoned within the next week as Hecate had predicted, although she suggested that I need not bring a sacrifice with me this time. She insisted that for what was going to happen, my blood in a goblet would not be necessary.  
Selena had already been taken to Zephon's bedchamber a few nights previous, but I could not bear to ask her about it. I could care less if it was only a quick nibble on the neck. She seemed very pleased with herself when she returned the next morning so the simple fact that she had stayed in his chamber the whole night was enough information came to me with her hair messy, her dark lipstick smeared across her chin but beneath that her smile beamed with joy.  
"You'll never guess what he likes to have done to him!" she said smiling. I threw my arm up to stop her talking.  
"Oh Gods, Selena, I already know too much of what that pervert likes to do, please don't tell me anything more." She laughed and strolled away. I could only be thankful that she was happy serving him, but I did notice the deep gashes across her arms and back which had bloodied her mauve, silk dress terribly, obviously the result of vampire claws.  
Hecate was helping me into a red dress, the same colour as my hair and just as revealing as the ceremonial gown I'd worn to the presentation.  
"Do you think I'll please him, Hecate?" I asked as she laced up the back.  
"I have no doubt you will. The Matriarch has said that if you just do what you think of doing to him most nights then that will definitely make him happy." She giggled behind me.  
"That's a most disturbing thought. The very idea that she sees my fantasies and can tell just anyone what I'm thinking."  
"She does it to all of us." She said reassuringly, "Everything we do is based on her perception of our thoughts. She has told me that the reason you were chosen for Kain is because you wanted to be the best. Your determination is what made you good enough to be given to Kain."  
"Are you saying that I worked too hard? That if I'd not been so obsessed with being so good that I might actually have been given to Raziel instead?"  
"Anastasia," She said firmly as she tightened the laces making me gasp for air, "You have been given an honour not many have the pleasure of knowing. You are officially Kain's concubine, you out rank most of the other humans here because of that. Besides, you mustn't forget that you wanted him to own you. The Matriarch was quite surprised at some of your more exotic thoughts about him and you together."  
"I hate that." I sneered.  
"Apparently she was a regular young girl once." This I could not believe, "And a very attractive one too."  
"You don't think me so gullible do you?"  
"She was a concubine to Kain, Ana. Many speak of her being the _first_ woman to offer her body to a vampire. Her love of the flesh cost her dearly, as you have seen" She finished tying the laces of my dress together and walked around to face me, inspecting my makeup, "Kain desires only the best and most attractive of young women, do you honestly think he would have settled for anything less than perfect?"  
My eyes were wide in disbelief. This was only a rumour, but still a poignant one which certainly made one think. Did that make me perfect?  
"Who was she Mistress?"  
Hecate reached for her makeup and began applying more colour to my lips, "My dear, it is not for me to tell you. Perhaps one day, Mother will reveal it to you for herself."  
She finished by twirling a strand of hair into a kiss curl over my eye, she smiled and then kissed my forehead as a sister would, "There, you are ready."  


* * *

  
Every reflective surface I passed I stopped in front of to check that I still looked alright. I knew already that despite my best efforts I was not going to emerge from this looking anywhere near as glamorous as I'd entered, if I left at all. That did not make me any less paranoid about going in there and not looking my best.  
_Just calm down, Ana. I'm sure you look fine._  
Upon reaching Kain's bedchamber I smoothed down my dress and ran my fingers through my wavy hair once more for good luck, I took a deep breath, _I can do this, I'm brave_, I felt dizzy as I pushed open the door.  
The room appeared empty, but I was not alone. Kain's presence was unmistakeable. A mist surrounded me and then as quickly as it had emerged it disappeared.  
"It's not polite to keep your master waiting," I turned around and there he was, he towered over me and took my face in his hands before I had time to react. He placed a clawed finger over my lips to stop me from talking and he inhaled deeply, "But you smell so good. So I'll forgive you…" I gulped for my mouth was suddenly very dry, "Don't worry young one. I will be gentle with you." He smiled at me as his hands slid down my body and took hold of my own hands. He walked backwards, leading me to his bed.  
When we stopped I started to shake. I was so nervous about what was going to happen in the next few minutes… or hours… my mind was filled already with images, so intense were they that I had to cross my legs to stop the tingling sensation between my thighs that was oh so familiar to me by now. Kain smiled at me as he placed his hands on my hips and began to lift my skirt. He leaned closer as my dress passed my knees and continued to ride upwards. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I was unable to take my eyes away from his intense gaze, even when I felt his claws touch my inner thigh and continue their journey to my more intimate places. I gasped as he touched me.  
"How does that feel?"  
"… Good…" I managed to say before biting my lip as I felt him again, his claw massaged me so gently that it did not even graze my flesh. I was amazed at how soft his touch was, that same hand that had broken men in half. My legs started to buckle and I ended up sitting on the bed. My arms were shaking so much that I had to grip the sheets which only made the rest of my body shake. Kain walked round to the other side of the bed where I could no longer see him. I was too involved in what my body was doing to really notice the sounds that were coming from behind me until I felt a claw gently pulling at the laces on the back of my dress. I let Kain finish undoing my dress thinking about how long it had taken Hecate to do it up in the first place and then I turned around. Kain was in the bed, the lower half of his body covered by the sheet, his hand teased at the fabric of my clothing, making it slide down my arm.  
_This wasn't like I expected it to be. I expected him to be rougher, to simply tear my dress from me and take me. It feels nice, there's no denying that… am I just nervous?_  
"Come here," he ordered as he shifted his weight to rest on his elbow. I crawled across the bed to him, letting my lovely red dress slide from my body. I lay down on the bed next to him and he moved nearly on top of me, our naked bodies separated by only a thin sheet of silk, his arousal pushing hard against me. His lips passed against mine delicately but he did not kiss me, instead his mouth moved to my neck, to where the evidence of my last encounter with him was still scarred on my flesh. One hand touched my naked breasts and traced its way down my body to find the place he'd sought earlier, this time his claw slid easily inside. As I gasped again he bit down into my throat.  
My hands gripped to his shoulders as he moved me. His arms were so strong that they could lift me anyway he wanted. He moved me directly under him, his muscular body pushing against mine. There was so much strength in him, but his movements were restrained, he _was_ gentle as he had promised. His hips moved slowly as he entered me the first time and I cried out as he impaled me upon himself, tearing me in two slowly, but the rhythm gradually increased as I became accustomed to his size inside my body. He held my arms in bondage, he bit me and drank from me while I writhed in ecstasy beneath him. After a while he released me and rose up to look down at my body while I received him. My cries of ecstasy were matched by his own.  
I was amazed, although he was forceful he was not at all brutal, but He was a God of destruction, this was well known. Maybe he appreciated that this was my first time, maybe my fear of this moment was more obvious than I thought… Whatever his reasons, I had seen him with Hecate once and he was not tender with her, I doubted that this kind of treatment would be granted to me after this first experience.  
Kain dragged me with him as he rolled onto his back, placing me above him, giving me some control over what was happening, but not much as his hands grabbed my hips and made me rise and fall upon him over and over again. I wondered what we must look like together; I reckoned it probably looked even better than when Hecate was in this position. I placed my hands on Kain's hard, muscular chest as I neared my edge, heat was suddenly rising through my whole body and I had to support myself on him. I think he sensed what was happening to me and drove me down harder and faster, or maybe it was for his benefit. My racing heartbeat made the wounds in my neck pump my blood from my throat, it traced down my body in thin lines. This must've excited him for he began to smear the blood over my body and his cries became louder until he almost screamed and arched his back, pushing himself against my pelvis, thus bringing me also to my own climax which burned through my aroused form. I fell onto his chest and tried to regain my breath.  
"Have I pleased you... my Lord?" I whispered between breaths.  
His chest shook as he laughed under me, "Of course. I am always satisfied with the choices I make, and you are no exception."

Satisfied that I had pleased my God, I rose from the bed and retrieved my red dress for all the good it had been. I held it in front of my body and made my way to the door.  
"Thank you, my Lord." I whispered. He did not respond although I was sure he heard me.  
My hands were trembling and my legs felt weak from the awkward positions he had forced me into.I left his bedchamber smiling. I had left his bed a woman, and now I was a true worshipper; I couldn't have been happier.  


* * *

  
"So...? Just how big was he?"  
"Please Selena. You don't see me asking you those sorts of questions. Besides, it would not be very lady like of me to kiss and tell like that." She looked at me with a cheeky look in her eyes and I started to blush.  
"He was huge, wasn't he?"  
"You've become obsessed with sex since you started doing it. It's not right." I tried to look serious at her but the look in her eyes just made me burst out laughing, "Oh my word, Selena. He was huge." I exclaimed as I gestured with my hands just what the size had been.  
We both fell about on my alcove bed laughing, Selena in fact laughed so hard that she fell off the side and that only made the situation funnier.


	12. Sing For Me

Chapter 12

Sing For Me

"It's not often that someone is summoned twice in as many days." Hecate said as she styled my hair, "You must've done something he liked."

I ran my fingers over the raised marks on my throat, "Does he always bite?"

"Oh yes. It's a gesture of dominance; of power. He enjoys being in control."

"Yes, he does." I said as I massaged the skin around the wounds.

Once again I entered Kain's bedchamber to find it empty, and this time I was sure that he was not there. I was confused by this and stepped further into the room. The door suddenly closed behind me and I spun round. It was not Kain who stood there. It was Raziel. His chest was bare so I was finally able to appreciate the fine muscles he had.

"My apologies for deceiving you into coming here under false pretences," he said, "But I _do_ have permission to summon you in Kain's name. I just _had _to see you."

"My Lord," I knelt before him. "This is so unexpected,"

"Does someone throw you scraps when you look away from vampires? It seems like such an embedded reaction."

"No, my Lord. I've just been taught not to look upon the face of a God."

He laughed at this, "Well, you may look upon a God now." I raised my head but did not get up from the floor, "There is no need to grovel girl. Stand up."

My heart raced as he came closer to me. Although he was not as tall as Kain, I still had to look up at him. His hand reached for my neck and moved my hair to reveal the deep and bruised marks Kain had left on me.

"You were with him last night weren't you?"

"Yes, my Lord." There was the slightest hint of apology to my words and Raziel withdrew his hand from me.

"I hope that he hasn't ruined that beautiful voice of yours. Well, I suppose you do belong to him after all. Such a shame that he would not share his prize. But then again, your virtue could only have been taken by one of us." He smiled as his thoughts took him away from me temporarily, but his attention soon returned. "I am bored girl, I wish to be entertained." He began to walk purposefully over to the lounging chair where he reclined upon it, one arm bent under his head as he looked at me. I wanted nothing more than to give him the same pleasure I had given my master the night before, and for Raziel, I would be prepared to do so much more. He looked so damned, thoroughly attractive just lying there, especially with his exposed muscular chest.

_Entertained? What does he mean? Does he want my blood or my body?_

"What is your desire, my Lord?" I asked nervously. He did not hesitate with his answer.

"I wish to hear you sing, Anastasia." This I had certainly not expected from him.

"Sing, my Lord?"

"Yes. I would like very much to hear you sing for me."

"But my Lord, forgive me if I sound rude, would you not rather have me sing somewhere else, perhaps someone will hear us?"

"If they do then they will assume that Kain is here instead of me, and you need not worry about him either. Him and I… we have an agreement in regards to you."

"But I have no musicians my Lord and I would not know what song you would like to hear." He laughed loudly, in a mocking way.

"Do you really believe you need the aid of instruments? Is your voice not an instrument itself? No human. Your voice does not need to be spoiled by the distraction of other sounds. I will listen to any song you wish to sing. Sing to me… your favourite love song."

At least that was an easy decision to make, in fact there was many a time that I had practised singing this song and had secretly been referring to Raziel in the lyrics.

I took in a few deep breaths as I grounded myself and smoothed out my soft purple dress. As I took this time to prepare I could hear the music in my head that would have accompanied me normally. I licked my lips just before the first words came from my mouth. I did not take my eyes from Raziel as I sang. This was for him entirely, there was no one else here to impress today. Suddenly I did not feel like his request was strange. I felt comfortable, like this was somehow meant to be and with this sudden feeling of acceptance I gave it all I had. This was a shorter song than I was used to but the meaning was unmistakable.

He watched me intently, not even blinking. I extended my arms towards him and used them to express myself, which also made me better able to sing higher and longer notes. He only started to move when I hummed what would've been the instrumental part to the song. He rose from the chair and walked to me. Raziel looked at me and his hands took hold of my own just before I started to sing to him again. I now had my chance to express six years worth of passion to him and I loved it. I took my hands away from his and placed them on his face bringing myself even closer to him, he did not move away from me and neither did he seem shocked by my sudden action, he only looked at me with his wonderful golden eyes, the way I'd often dreamed he would look at me.

He leaned into me just as I finished singing and his mouth covered mine. We kissed each other deeply as I still heard the music in my mind heading towards a thunderous crescendo. His arms encircled me and his right hand gripped my hair forcing me close to him.

_I may have given my body to Kain, but not this._ I thought as his tongue explored my mouth. I cannot possibly express in words the immense feelings that took hold of me in this moment; all I knew in the midst of it all was that I was happy.

Raziel pulled me away from him but we were still embracing, "Is the passion you display real? Or are you just a very good actress?"

"May I speak freely?" I asked him, trying not to let my voice break.

"Yes." He whispered, his grip on my hair loosened slightly.

"All I have done, all of the torment I have endured, all the effort, every barrier I struggled to overcome, it was all so that I could be good enough for you. It's all been for you my Lord." I had finally released everything I had for him and the emotions were too much. I felt a single tear escape the confines of my eye and roll down my face.

Raziel was silent for a while but his arms did not release me.

_Oh no. Have I said too much? Have I said something I shouldn't?_ My eyes begged him for some kind of reaction to my words but his expression gave nothing away.

"And what of Kain?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Kain is my God of Gods and I will worship him as such. My whole life has been devotion and worship to your kind, it is all I know."

Suddenly Raziel lifted me up and I was forced wrap my legs around his waist to support myself.

"Show me your devotion, Anastasia." He said as he walked with me to Kain's bed, he seemed so strong that I'm sure my tiny frame was nothing for him to lift. He laid me gently on the sheets and he kissed me again. This time I had more confidence to kiss him back. I cut my tongue on one of his fangs, but before I could pull away he had a hold of my face. He forced me to keep kissing him as he drank my blood from my own mouth until the wound no longer bled.

His mouth moved to my throat and he sniffed the area around Kain's mark.

"You smell of him," he sighed, his dark lips sought mine again, "But that doesn't matter, you taste so damned good." He shifted his weight on top on me and his leg rubbed against my groin which made me squirm under him; he noticed this, "My, my, it would appear that Kain's pet is more sensitive than I realised." A sly smile spread across his face revealing his fangs as his hand moved down my stomach, "I think I know what you'd like."

He kissed my lips, then moved down, he avoided my neck and went straight to my chest where his tongue started a trace line downwards. His hands took hold of the straps of my dress that held onto my shoulders, and pulled them down my arms. The rest of my soft purple dress slid off my breasts and down my stomach, and was swiftly followed by Raziel's tongue. The fabric passed my hips and I think I held my breath at this point.

_Oh my, what's he doing? Kain didn't do anything like... like... ohhhh..._ The biggest smile grew from my lips as his tongue began to explore me. I placed one of my fingers in my mouth and bit down to stop myself from giggling as his tongue flicked gently and teased me. I moaned and raised my hips off the bed.

"I love the sounds you make." He said as he wiped his mouth, "But I think that you should please me now, worshipper." He rose to his knees and started to undo the ties of his leather trousers.

I looked at his perfect body before me, not knowing what he was expecting me to do. After looking at him for a while in total confusion, he reached out to me and guided me down his body.

Although Raziel did not match Kain in stature, he certainly matched him here. He seemed to like what I did with my tongue and my mouth to his length, and I had to use my hands as well, but I had no idea what I was doing. I could only be guided by the way he moved my head with his hand entwined through my hair and the wonderful sounds that emitted from him, heavy moans and low growls.

"Such loyalty," he whispered as he brought my head up to his again so that he could kiss me. He gently pulled me onto him and then like Kain had before, he grabbed my hips and he moved me with him.

_I wonder if he always kisses his women… _I stopped myself from thinking about that for it might drive me mad. One thought was impossible to push out of my mind though as Raziel laid me on my back and began to take me with more force, _Is it wrong that we're using Kain's bed to do this?_ A nagging thought yes, but one that did not make the experience any less enjoyable.

Raziel's thrusts became more powerful each time he entered me and I cried out in ecstasy. He held me down by my arms with one hand while cupping a breast in the other. His ebony hair swung over his face as he moved and he breathed through his teeth.

Then he grabbed me, just under my ribs and pulled me easily over him again and again with tremendous force. The sensations of him inside me brought me to climax at that moment, making me scream in delight.

My purpose was fulfilled and so were my dreams. I was with my love, my everything and nothing else on this earth was going to take this moment away from me. I would've smiled had it not been for what happened next.

A sharp pain ripped through my chest and a terrible cracking noise followed. I screamed in agony this time, but Raziel did not stop. I could taste copper in my mouth and as I coughed, blood came from me. I could feel his sharp claws digging into my flesh as he pulled me harder until I felt them actually pierce my skin.

This time he was the one who cried out as his own orgasm exploded within me. He tore at my flesh which increased the pressure on my chest which screamed its protest by cracking further.

The pain was too intense. I could not even breathe for it hurt to do so. My mouth and throat must've been filled with blood for I could only taste the copper. My eyes started to close, my last sight was of Raziel… who gave me one final deep kiss, savouring the taste of my mouth overfilled with my life's blood; then as easily as he had taken me, he left...

I was not aware of much after that moment but I know that Raziel left me lying on Kain's bed, bleeding, dying and alone… No one came to my aid until Lord Kain himself entered the room. Through the haze I saw his flamed look; he came over to me to inspect my body and once he realised I was still alive he casually lifted my body off the bed and walked with me in his strong arms to the worshippers' quarters.

Once there, he handed me over to the other women. I only managed to hold onto reality for a moment longer as I heard him say, "I want her healed and returned to me…"


	13. The Challenge Is Set

Chapter 13

The Challenge is Set

Since that fateful day I have heard many different variations of what happened to me. I know for a fact that I was in a coma for several months. I also know the extent of my injuries. Four ribs were broken, two of which had punctured one of my lungs. The wounds I'd received from the claws in my sides went so deep and started bleeding so much that it was nearly impossible to seal the vessels. I could easily have bled to death or drowned in my own blood. I had only been saved by the magic used by several sorceresses and even the Matriarch has assisted in the fight to save my life.

The discrepancies to the tale were in the finer details. Little things like, where and how I was found.

The biggest discrepancy though, was that everyone started to say that Kain had done this to me, as I was his concubine. In fact Kain admitted it. I could only assume that he was still too proud to admit that he'd let another vampire touch me. He certainly was possessive; I had no doubt that Kain's feelings for me were not those of love or want, he simply wished to own me as a possession.

I had much time to contemplate what had happened during my long recovery as Hecate nursed me privately in her chamber after I'd regained consciousness. I was forbidden to leave her room for two months and I was under observation constantly by the others to make sure I didn't.

This was not a punishment. I was being protected. My injuries as well as the mental scars were considered too severe to send me back into service until I'd recovered.

I waited in almost complete isolation, save for Hecate nursing me, and it gave me time to think on what had happened. I had given myself to the one I loved... and he had nearly killed me... You may think that I would be upset by this knowledge, and at first I was. I cried for weeks after awakening, in the realisation that I had meant nothing to him, that he would so easily destroy me for his benefit, that despite what I had said to him about how I had struggled to be his alone that he had not felt the same for me.

Yes, I was destroyed in body and spirit for that time; but I forgave him his actions. The scars left upon my body became a mark of devotion, of love for the true cause; the other concubines came to me occasionally to be allowed to touch my wounds that they believed were dealt by our God of Gods and it would grant them good luck in their endeavours.

I was considered blessed, for I had been touched by His almighty hand and had survived.

I dare not tell anyone that it had been Lord Raziel who had done this, lest I be known to the world as a blasphemer, so I kept the knowledge safe within me and I forgave him; for he had not killed me after all, he had left me, left me to be found, healed and restored... Yes, I was indeed blessed by his hand.

Even Lord Raziel's newly appointed Higher Concubine came to see me to touch my sacred torn skin. She was an eighteen year old by the name of Calla; indeed she was a breath of fresh air to her collective of Razielim worshippers. Her face bore the scars of her Lord's lust but this barely dulled her beauty, both of her eyes were once hazel in colour, now one of them was white and murky where Raziel's Godly hand had marked her. In many respects I envied her scars which were a permanent marking of devotion upon her face. As she had looked upon my wounds her one hazel eye lit up in recognition. I remember being scared in that moment, thinking she must've recognised the markings, but she said nothing... She kissed my bleeding skin through the bandage that bound my ribs in place and smiled knowingly at me, then she left.

As I was not able to appease the Gods to their faces I was simply left in Hecate's bedchamber praying to an idol, the small bronze statue of Kain holding his almighty Soul Reaver aloft. I cut my finger with the small dagger to produce blood to offer the idol; alas it was not the same as actually offering my throat to him. I was instructed to pray to this idol for most of the hours of the day to make up for the time I had spent recovering.

I prayed for my quick recovery, I prayed for thanks to Kain for allowing me to be his and I prayed for Raziel. I prayed that he would be forgiven for what he'd done to me, if I could forgive him then maybe Kain could too.

Lost in my moment of thought, I did not realise that Hecate had joined me. She knelt before the bronze figure and she too took the dagger which lay at the base and sliced her thumb open. Her hand went red almost immediately and she dripped her offering over the statue. When she finished she removed her hood from her face and looked at me.

"It was Lord Raziel wasn't it?" she asked.

I looked at her, confused, "How do you know that?"

"The Matriarch told me, she's known all along but has only just revealed it to me."

"Of course she would know, she knows all doesn't she." I said harshly.

"Ana, why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"Would knowing that have changed anything? Does it really matter which one of them did this?"

"I thought we were friends Ana, I thought you would tell me something like that." I looked away from her. She was right. I should have told her. "Maybe I always knew that it was him. Kain is not known for having such lack of respect for his women so soon after acquiring them."

"It was not lack of respect that drove him to this, Hecate," I protested "He simply got over excited like you warned me they all do. Kain broke one of your ribs that night you went to him, or have you so easily forgotten that?"

"A single cracked rib and a puncture to the throat is not the same as what happened to you! You could have been killed by him, the one you so desire."

I rose quickly to my feet, "And I would let him do it again!" I yelled. A sharp pain tore through me and I held onto my side. I must have moved too quickly. I cursed at the pain and Hecate made me sit down with her again.

"You mustn't strain yourself Ana," she pleaded. We sat in silence for while after that before she spoke again, "I do understand. We are all devoted to our cause. Nothing would ever keep me from fulfilling my duties to my master and I would not expect you to be any different. I am only concerned for your welfare young one, most young girls do not experience that kind of brutality until they have performed the deed several times and I cannot protect you forever. I will not be here for much longer I am sure and Kain will need another higher concubine to take my place. When the time comes Ana, I want you to do it."

I gazed at her, I had never heard her talk like this before with such a sense of finality. She was twenty-seven now which was a considerable age for a worshipper, but I had never even thought about her leaving, let alone anyone replacing her and now she was telling me that I would be the one to do it.

"Hecate you should not say such things. It is not good for the morale."

"I only speak the truth, child. I am not the young woman I once was, at least I am not young enough to continue this work. I have chosen you to continue my work for me." She rose from the bed and brought her hood over her face, covering it with shadow, "If you can survive Raziel's lust at the age of sixteen, then you will not struggle to do so later in life, you only learn better ways to control their desires and will be better prepared to survive them." She strode to the door, only turning back after she'd opened it, "By the way Ana, Kain has summoned you." My head shot up to look into her shadowed face, "I suggest you do not keep your Master waiting, put on your robe and go to him." She said as she closed the door, leaving me alone in her room.

I was not looking forward to this encounter. I had not seen Kain since he'd found me dying on his bed. I could not be sure what awaited me as I approached the throne room with my hood up to conceal my face from my Lord and a goblet containing my blood as an offering to him.

I approached Kain who sat before the Pillar of Balance upon his throne like a true king and I knelt before him, my eyes fixed to the marble floor as I lifted my crimson offering to him. He took the goblet from me but did not drink from it, instead he held it in his clawed hand and tapped it. I licked my lips waiting for some kind of order from him, but he was silent, I could feel his eyes upon me.

"Stand up worshipper, let me look at you." I obeyed his order, keeping my hood over my face, "Remove your robe and look at me."

I did as he asked and stood nearly naked save for a simple negligee and my bandaged chest before him waiting for him to say something else. He rose from his throne and began to circle me. He was obviously inspecting me, making sure that I was fixed after his son had broken me so thoroughly. His claw continued to tap the side of the goblet as he came back to face me, looking down at me. He towered above me, his very presence was truly intimidating, even more so now I knew that I had displeased him. He was taking his time as he looked over my body. I tried to steady my breathing; I could not dare to offend him by seeming scared of his wrath. If he intended to punish me then I deserved it for angering him.

His movement was so quick I barely saw it but the force with which his hand struck my face I could not miss. His claws scraped my cheek leaving gashes in the flesh, I brought my hands up to cradle my face and when I looked at them they were stained in blood.

Kain turned his back to me, "Maybe that will teach you not to offer yourself so easily to my second in command."

I wiped the blood from my face with the sleeve of my robe, "Yes, my Lord." I said humbly. It stung but it did not matter. His touch had graced my flesh; whether he knew it or not, this was still a blessing to me and I smiled, thankful that my God had touched me at all. Now I understood why Lily submitted to Dumah as she did. Perhaps I would have a similar mark like Calla now.

For some reason this sparked a momentary lapse in my defences and decided to ask him the question that had been burning inside me for months, "Lord Raziel said that you and he have an agreement over me. He did not elaborate on the details of this agreement, but can I ask if it still stands?"

"Do you wish it to?" he asked still looking away.

"I wish only to serve, my Lord."

Kain turned back to face me and drank deeply from the goblet filled with my blood. He looked at the remaining contents of the vessel for a while before he spoke again.

"I had forgotten how good your blood tastes, Anastasia. But I have not forgotten that voice of yours." His eyes found me again, "Tell me, when Raziel mutilated your pretty figure, did it affect your voice?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but I have not sung since that day so I do not know if my voice is still to your liking."

"Pity," he said as he raised the goblet back to his lips and consumed the last of the blood in it before handing it back to me. "When will you return to my bed?" He asked, not looking at me.

"When my Higher tells me I am well enough to do so."

He sat back in his throne and casually waved his hand giving me permission to leave. I bowed before him, reaching for my robe which lay on the floor to cover myself and made my way towards the grand doors, "Worshipper," Kain's voice called, I turned to face him, "Do you still desire Raziel?"

I would not lie to him, not now with my face marked considerably by his hand "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you still desire me?" he asked in that low voice that made my legs tremble uncontrollably, sending that tingling sensation over my body.

"Of course, my Lord." I replied as I smiled back at him, my cheek ached from this movement.

Kain seemed to consider this silently for a while, "Hypothetically, if I were to let you choose, who would you go to?"

I opened my mouth to speak only to find that I could not say the name I thought I would. He had put me on the spot and I suddenly realised that I could not answer him.

_I can't decide! _My mind screamed, _I can't choose between them. How long have I felt like this towards Kain? He was the one who had made me into the woman I am. He had been gentle with me. Had I really fallen for him as well as Raziel? I certainly found him attractive, but like this? How is it possible that I feel this way for both of them?_ I realised that I had been standing there in silence for a long time, looking rather lost while Kain looked at me. I managed to shake my head.

"I cannot choose Lord Kain. I thought I could but... now you've asked me which of you... I can't choose between you." I searched my mind for an answer that never came.

I heard Kain laugh softly, "Perhaps a bargain can be reached?" I looked at him questioningly, "I am to hold a council in two weeks. My sons will be present and we desire some entertainment afterwards. If you can sing once again, if you can prove to me that Raziel has not damaged you beyond repair, then I will let him share you with me again... If however you are too damaged, then you are without use to me and you will be removed from your services. You have two weeks. Go now."

I stood still for a few seconds, letting what he had said sink in. I was not sure if I'd heard him correctly. I began to smile again, "Th… Thank you, my Lord. Thank you." I quickly stepped out of the throne room and ended up tripping over my own feet in the process, luckily I don't think Kain saw me, but I fell straight into the arms of Lord Rahab.

"My apologies, my Lord" I said as I tried to steady myself, maybe it was the giving of blood that had made me clumsy, I had not offered a sacrifice for a long time. I looked at the floor hoping that he would not punish me for touching him.

"So," he said softly, "The broken siren has recovered. Although it looks as if she has just angered her Master." He must have been referring to the marks on my face, "I must admit, I look forward to hearing that beautiful siren's voice again."

_Oh Gods, had he heard what Kain had said?_ My eyes widened in shock but stayed on the floor.

"Funny, I always had a feeling that Kain did not damage you. Your scent was strong on Raziel that day, so despite what Kain admits to I could always tell you were with him. My brothers do not seem to have reached the same conclusions as me, so who knows why they think he smelt of you." I started to tremble but Rahab simply placed his hand on my shoulder and said "You have nothing to fear from me, worshipper. Your secrets are safe… for your secret is also Kain's secret, and I would not wish to incur his wrath."

_Could I trust him?_ I could not tell at that time for I did not know Lord Rahab particularly well, all I knew of him was what Sophia had told me in regards to his preferences in bed. The words "candle wax" suddenly sprung to mind, _They all have their little preferences don't they?_ I had no choice though but to trust Rahab's word on this.

"Thank you, my Lord." I replied, genuinely pleased that he had not beaten me. I raised my hood to cover my face and ran back to the human chambers.


	14. Joining The Wheel

****

A/N: My apologies that this has taken so long to reach you all. I'm in the middle of moving house and it's getting quite tedious, however, fear not for I still intend to continue this endeavor to the final chapter. Thanks again for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 14********

Joining the Wheel

For the next few days I struggled to regain my voice. The longer notes I used to reach without much trouble, now became hard to sustain. Hecate tried to assist me but due to my still evident injuries she could no longer force my stomach with her hand in case my ribs snapped again. They would heal in time but they were still binding.  
Hecate sighed heavily as my voice cracked at another high note, we were getting nowhere fast, "Ana, rest for a moment," she said softly as I began crying at my own uselessness.  
"Oh Hecate, what am I to do?" I sobbed, "My life depends on being able to sing for Him again,"  
She placed an arm over my shoulders and led me to the bronze idol, making me kneel before it as my tears fell down my cheeks. She picked up the small dagger and handed it to me as I wiped my eyes.  
"Pray for a while, my dear,"  
"What good is prayer now? Prayer will not heal my wounds; prayer will not grant me my voice... I gave him the only thing that I had." I said as I remembered how my beloved Raziel had asked me to sing for him.  
Hecate knelt beside me and stroked my cheek with her long fingers in a comforting manner and then turned my head to face her, "My dear child, in our darkest times, prayer is all some of us have," She leaned forward and kissed me lightly with her dark red, full lips, it was a pleasant sensation being kissed by her albeit a surprising one, "You on the other hand, have me," She was so beautiful, so majestic, even now as I noticed for the first time how a few strands of hair were turning white. She rose to her feet and began walking to her chamber door, turning only to give me a smile and one final word, "Pray."  
I sighed a long sigh as I raised the blade to my finger and once again tore open the barely healing wound that was constantly there these days. I wondered what Hecate had meant. She had in the past played her cards with slight of hand, helping me through any trouble that came my way through her position within the hierarchy.  
The blood from my finger dripped down Kain's figure and I watched as it ran down his perfect muscles, right in that moment I would've given anything to be that drop of blood; I recalled how his skin had felt, how he'd torn at my throat, the way he spoke, how he'd felt inside me... I closed my eyes as tears came to them and I felt that tingling warmth that his memory brought. I bit my lip as I began pleasuring myself unashamedly, remembering every moment I'd spent in his bed and as I did I heard Hecate's voice in my head, _Ignore what the Priestess tells you Ana, she has her own methods and we have ours..._ And so as I delved deeper into myself, I prayed to Him... I had my own methods.  
I sucked my finger to stem the blood flow after I'd finished my session of 'praying' and heard footsteps approach. I looked up from my spot on the floor beside my pitiful sacrifice to see Hecate enter the room but she was not alone, she led another figure by the arm through the narrow doorway, the figure removed her hood to reveal the waterfall of wavy auburn hair that fell to her waist and the three discoloured scars upon her pretty face. Calla was blind in right eye which meant she needed to be guided at times but she was by no means dependent on others entirely.  
"So," She said with a voice so delicate it would soothe any wild beast, "this is the young one who has been causing you so much worry."  
I bowed before her to show my respect to an Elder. Calla let go of Hecate's arm and walked towards me, I wondered what this was about and looked at Hecate who gave me a smile with eyes that told me to stay silent.  
"She is an impressive specimen," Calla remarked, "It is of little wonder that my Lord could not control himself,"  
I stared at her, so she knew.  
"You were aware?" Hecate asked her.  
Calla turned to her superior, "You do not think me so simple as to not recognise my Master's markings, do you?" she asked as she traced her slender fingers over the raised scars on her pretty face.  
"Very clever Calla, are you also so observant that you know why I've brought you here?"  
"Yes, but what you're asking is blasphemy. You know that as well as I. Why should I help you, why should I put myself in danger to help your student return to my Lord's bed? The rule is there for a reason."  
"The rule is obeyed but it not written on any scripture. Besides, Mother has not objected to my prodigy's activities and if she sees no wrong in her actions then I see no blasphemy in them either."  
Calla smiled slyly, "Very well, let us suppose that you're right in your assumptions, so tell me, what is it you need from me?"  
"We need your help. My young ward is in danger of execution if we cannot get her to sing, I would not go to such lengths to save her if it was not for the fact that I've chosen her as my successor," I was stunned, Hecate had never gone to anyone for help in a matter. But why Calla, I wondered, yes she was a singer and fine one at that, but what possible help could she give me?  
Calla's expression dropped in shock, "_You?_ You have named your successor?" She turned back to me, "And there I'd thought that you would never give up your position. I assume her lack of ability is a result of the injuries my Lord gave her," she inspected me once more before facing Hecate a final time, "I will consult Mother on that matter if it's all the same to you Hecate, if She has no objections then I will help you."  
I had remained silent as requested for too long now I felt, so against my better judgement, I spoke to my Elder, "Excuse my lack of faith in your plans, but why should I trust your abilities Calla anymore than my own teacher? What possible help could you offer me?"  
Calla said nothing, a very serious look passed across her good eye and the smile left her lips, "Hecate, if I am to help this impudent child, I expect you to teach her to not talk to me in such a manner," Hecate simply nodded in response and gave me a hard look of disapproval, "For one who has the use of both her eyes, you are blind to the obvious," She began to untie her heavy robe, "I have been with Lord Raziel numerous times. I have pleasured him in ways that you cannot imagine little girl," I bit my lip. I didn't want to hear this, he was mine, mine alone, "I have made him reach the heights of Heaven inside me, I have savoured the taste of his sweat upon my tongue like fine wine, I have taken him in ways you may never have the pleasure of knowing. You honestly believe that you are the only one of his women to drive him to such passion?" She smiled now as she opened her robe to reveal her impressively toned body, with petite breasts, pale skin and I stared in amazement at what I saw. Her flesh bore scars identical to my own wounds, across the ribs, long ago healed. Now I understood.  
"Please Calla, accept my apologies," I begged her as this hit me, I bowed before her in submission, "I was not aware," she was a fine singer, rivalled only by Aleya and possibly myself in my prime, but her scars were old, possibly gained at a similar age to myself. She had survived, and she could still sing.  
Calla nodded as she accepted my humble display, "That's more like it, child." Her gaze shifted from me to Hecate, the light catching her discoloured iris making it seem as if clouds moved across the surface of her eye, "I will help you both with Mother's approval, but I ask one favour in return."  
"If you can help her then you will have my undying gratitude, there is not much else I can give you,"  
"Oh but there is my friend," the sly smile now returned to her red lips and the glint to her hazel eye, "I want Kain."  
Hecate stood in silence, her expression unreadable, mine however was far more comical for my legs suddenly felt very weak and I fell to the ground. Neither of the Elders moved or turned their attention to me, they were entirely focused on one another.  
The air was thick and heavy with the element of two competing alpha females; as they stood staring each other down it occurred to me now that Hecate had at last met her match. After what seemed like a long moment of silence Hecate finally let out a small laugh.  
"Why Calla, what an inventive imagination you have,"  
"If Mother is forgiving of the child, then the same should be of all of us. I will do this only if you give me your word that you will allow me access to Lord Kain's bedchamber. My love of Lord Raziel is great, but you cannot possibly know how deep the desire to pleasure our God of Gods can be. Give me your word,"  
"... Very well. I give you my word, I will ensure you are requested for His pleasures. On the condition that Ana can perform in time for the Council, if she is unsuccessful, then you receive nothing."  
Calla licked her lips but the smile did not leave them, "You drive a hard bargain, sister. But I accept. Child, you will come with me,"  
As I rose to my feet Hecate stepped forward, "Her name is Ana; and as Kain's Higher Concubine I demand that you treat her with the same dignity that you would treat me, for she will one day be your better,"  
"Very well... Come Ana,"  
And so I left with Calla, leaving Hecate behind. My only solace came from knowing that I would see her in a few days at the Council, but that would also be my only chance, possibly my last day and my impending doom was drawing inevitably closer.

Calla's attention to detail was faultless, despite her hard nature she was aware of how the higher notes would hurt me, how my breaths were a lot shallower now, so we began simply by taking breaths together, inhaling and exhaling over and over again, each time taking in more air and holding our breath for long periods. Then we began singing scales.  
She shooed away anyone who came near us, regardless of the importance, my Gods she even asked one of her girls to inform Lord Raziel that she was not to be requested, her excuse was her monthly cycle... I could've laughed, my monthly cycle would not have stopped me from going to Lord Raziel, but it worked for he did not send for her.  
However, my hours of practise were soon brought to an abrupt end with the announcement of terrible news that spread throughout the chambers.

During the night, Isis slipped into the endless sleep of death. The rot upon her lungs had finally taken its toll on her at the age of thirty-seven.  
An immense grief was felt throughout. Isis had been responsible for so much in our lives, she had been there at every turning point, at every landmark and had been for all of the young girls who were currently in service. Always she was the first person seen as you entered service to the vampires, a friendly face to turn to after being taken away, sometimes by force from your own family.  
Many tears were shed that day as many realised that the only person they could look upon as a mother figure was gone forever.  
Surprisingly, the vampires acknowledged our loss. We were given a rare day of release from the protective walls of the Sanctuary of the Clans in order to dispose of the body. Usually the corpses of the dead would simply be thrown to the world without much ceremony. The fact that the vampires allowed us to give Isis a proper funeral made us realise how evident our grief was if they had taken notice of it.  
With the rising of the sun behind the clouded sky, we began the procession. There must have been over fifty women there, all of them concubines and Followers. Our robes were worn with the hoods up to hide our grief, although the cries of so many young women could not be masked so easily.  
The Matriarch led the procession, her features hidden completely from view by her hood and a shroud that covered the rest of her face. Her steps were weak and slow, she had to be supported as she walked by Hecate, who held her arm and led her forward. Hecate held a flaming torch in her free hand.  
Isis' body was carried by four of the higher concubines behind the Matriarch and Hecate. She lay upon an elaborately decorated stretcher, covered in flowers and petals. Her face looked immaculate with only the simplest of makeup on her eyes and lips, and her hair styled beautifully, someone had decided to keep her simple red scarf within the style for which I was thankful as I'm sure were the others. She wore her robe with the hood down and her arms were crossed upon her chest. She looked stunning in death just as she had in life.  
The funeral pyre had been prepared in the night and we surrounded it, waiting for Isis' body to be brought and laid to rest upon it. The higher concubines lifted the stretcher and placed Isis upon the bed of wood and straw before they too joined the circle around the pyre.  
Once again Selena stood beside me and I suddenly remembered every time that Isis had been with us, I had always stood with Selena by my side. I held onto Selena's hand but this time I did it to comfort myself as much as her. I could not believe the amount of tears I cried for this woman, but in my heart I knew that she was worth every single one.  
Hecate and the Matriarch stepped forward from the circle and stood within it. The Matriarch turned her head to look upon all of those present although her face could still not be seen.  
"As I gaze into the minds of those here today, I feel much sadness," the voice of the Matriarch still held the rasp tone I remembered from all those years ago, but today it was ever so slightly softer, "We are all here as one to commemorate the memory of one who has served the Dark Lords well and gave her knowledge to so many young girls who followed her." So many of the girls were sobbing, but it did not drown out the Matriarch's words. I used my sleeve to wipe my face of the tears, "I feel the sadness here today, but we must all remember that Isis has done her duty to the Dark Gods. Her soul has left this mortal vessel, but will one day return renewed to inhabit one of those we worship. That is why we serve; that is why we are here. With that said, we commit this body to the void, to join with the Wheel." Hecate stepped forward with her torch and placed it under the pyre. The flames caught the kindling instantly and grew to engulf the pyre within seconds. Isis' body became surrounded by flames as the Matriarch continued to speak, "Through the sadness we are glad, for within the seed is always the promise of a flower, and each death we suffer brings forth new life within the world."  
We bowed our heads in silence for several minutes as the flames consumed our friend. The heat of the fire did not warm my skin, my body felt numb from the grief.  
Over the roar of the flames I could hear something else, humming. It was a single female voice at first but steadily joined by others. I recognised the tune they hummed, it was the Hymn of Destiny, a song we all knew, it was known by many as the Worshippers' Hymn and a particular favourite song of Isis'.  
The humming grew louder as everyone began to join in and the singers began to sing the lyrics. I looked across the circle and saw Calla, she was singing and even form here I could hear her sweet voice, the look in her eye was all the command I needed; for Isis' memory I felt I had no choice but to honour this moment, I would have to sing as well.  
The lyrics were a mixture of darkness and hope to remind us that despite our low existence, this is what we were meant to do, who we were meant to be.  
My lungs struggled to reach the higher notes but I surprised myself with how well I actually sounded, of course it helped to have several other young women carry my voice with theirs. Our tones were steady despite the tears we'd shed, and the others who did not sing but hummed created such a lovely sense of belonging amongst all of us. Together we grieved and together we sang of our continued devotion to the cause.

As you can imagine it was hard to re-adjust after such a shattering blow to the hierarchy and many discussions were held as to whether Isis' death would change anything within the system.  
"I suppose one of the higher concubines will take over from her, it will just be a continuation of the chain." Lilly suggested as we sat in our bed chamber. Lilly was dabbing at a vicious looking black eye with a damp cloth which she had received from Lord Dumah that morning. She never complained about his brutality, she did not even acknowledge it and if any of us took notice she would simply say that it was an honour to have him touch her. Personally I could think of many nicer ways to be touched by a vampire.  
I was sitting cross legged in the alcove of my bed with Gaia resting her head on my shoulder. Gaia was now an attractive young woman with sparkling blue eyes and jet black, perfectly straight hair, she was almost the image of a younger Hecate for which I envied her immensely. She had been given to Lord Turel after the day of the Presentation, and if any of us had an easy existence as a concubine it was definitely her. Lord Turel had very acute hearing and delighted in hearing young girls indulging in pleasure. He would simply massage her body to hear her moaning, rub her feet and generally treat her like a queen along with all of his other women. Although he did appear greedy at times, for when he requested Gaia for his own satisfaction, she was never the only woman in the room. He had on several occasions had all of his concubines with him at once. It seemed to me that the more moans of pleasure he could hear at once the better it was for him.  
The other vampires did indulge themselves in group acts with several of their concubines at times but not to the extent that Lord Turel did.  
The things she told me about his calm nature did nothing to alleviate the memories of going to his bedchamber as a servant and clearing away the blood and gore from the bed and the walls.  
"Even if that was the case, who could possibly take the place of Isis? Who else has her experience? Her gentle manner?" Sophia asked.  
"I think I know someone who could fill her place," Everyone looked at me, "Hecate."

As the days progressed I became very aware that I was suddenly the most inexperienced of my friends in terms of pleasuring our masters. Everyone had been called countless times whilst I was recovering from my injuries, whereas I had only been used twice. The other girls delighted in sharing their stories with each other. I only had two tales to tell and one of them had to have the details altered for obvious reasons, but still I recalled that incident with such joy despite the injuries I sustained. The others took my tale as an element of learning for someday they too would experience the vampires uncontrollable lusts.  
I hoped that my abstinence would not continue for much longer, my body screamed to know the touch of my masters again, only this time I was aware that I no longer fantasised about Raziel more than Kain, I had equal time for both of them now in my secret thoughts and if I'm honest, sometimes they were both there at the same time… such splendidly delicious thoughts… but the chances of that actually happening did not exist. Such a shame.


	15. The Council Will Decide

Chapter 15

The Council Will Decide...

"Ana, what do you think you're doing?" Calla's voice called to me as I adjusted my dress for the Council, I looked at her not understanding what I'd done to make her speak to me like this.

She came to face me and moved my hands from the red silky material and took hold of it herself. She sighed in frustration as she removed the holster from my neck exposing my flesh and she began adjusting it.

"What? What did I do?"

"You're not doing it right," she said as she gave an almighty tug to the material, knotting it below my breast line violently. I gasped in surprise and slight hurt. Calla then took the holster and now tied it behind my neck. It was uncomfortable now but bearable, "There, much better," I looked up at her unsure of what she'd done, again she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please child, if your voice cannot save you then perhaps your assets will."

I turned around to face the mirror. My breasts looked enormous now, pushed up by the fabric beneath them and held pertly up the halter neck, suddenly I had an impressive cleavage that I'd never possessed before. I smiled; Calla certainly knew some cunning trickery but she was definitely not averse to sharing her secrets.

"Just remember girl, I only do this for my own benefit, not for yours." She remarked coldly as she admired herself in the mirror too. She had covered her scars with a side-parting in her hair, although she was proud of them she obviously did not want Kain to see her with them.

We were interrupted by a young girl, "Mistress Calla, I believe the collective is ready."

Calla quickly inspected the young girl before her, her eyes narrowed in disappointment, "For pity's sake child," she said as she licked her thumb and rubbed it across the girl's bottom lip, "I will not have you parading yourself in front of the Gods looking like that; just look at you," the young girl was already starting to cry. Calla smacked her roughly across the cheek, "Don't you dare cry! No one requires your tears, what have I told you?"

"Th... That the Gods show no... sympathy."

"Exactly, so you will receive no comfort. Now, go and clean yourself up before the Council. I expect you to look immaculate, not like some simple street girl. Inform the others that I will be there to inspect them shortly."

The young girl did not hesitate; she shot off from us as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. This was not the first time I'd seen Calla discipline one of her girls so her actions did not come as a surprise anymore. She was a hard leader, expecting the very best from those in her care, but her nature was not as arduous to endure as Dinah's behaviour.

Calla looked at me, "This event is too important to me Ana. I cannot allow one of my girls to jeopardise my chances."

I held fast my tongue, not wanting to anger her in this obvious state of irritation, yes this did mean a lot to her, it would mean she would have the chance of knowing a great pleasure that I alone had known: the love of two of our vampire Gods.

Calla quickly inspected the radiant looking group of three that she had chosen from her selection of worshippers, only occasionally adjusting a strand of hair of one or heaving up the bosom of another. I wondered what Hecate was doing at that moment, and Selena. A nod from Calla indicated her approval at the scene and led us out of the Worshipper chambers where we met with the other collectives. Surprisingly, some of Highers it seemed had only selected _one_ of their worshippers to attend. With everyone in toll, we walked to the grand doors of the Sanctuary of the Clans, they were open; a most rare occurrence. The sunlight which still managed to penetrate through the thick clouds above stung my eyes, for it had been approximately six years going on seven since I'd last seen the outside world, for many of the others it had been considerably longer than that. Many shielded their eyes.

The Council was a grand event or so I had been told. This was a regular occurrence for the Gods to discuss matters relating to their territories and the expansion of the species as well as the harvest of the human cattle. Every time the Council was called there would be entertainment of some sort; that entertainment could consist of whatever the Gods so desired.

We walked as a mass, the Higher Concubines leading the way to a part of Nosgoth I was unfamiliar with. We appeared to be heading north. Each of the Highers carrying a sacrifice to appease their Masters. In the lead I saw Hecate's long raven hair and a sense of relief enveloped me knowing that she was still my Higher and not yet taken to be Isis' replacement.

There were many of us, a procession of different artists with instruments and the like. The dancers were dressed in revealing black silk that left little to the imagination, their midsections exposed and the flowing skirts split on both sides to the top of the hips, the tops they wore barely covered their assets as they plunged dramatically and tied to their wrists on top of their sacrificial bandages was another piece of silk which hung freely in the middle and joined their arm again above the elbow. In the crowd I somehow managed to spy Selena. She too noticed me and gave me a knowing smile with a cheeky wink, she looked beautiful dressed in black with the other dancers even despite the lacerations from Lord Zephon's lustful attacks upon her body

It was then that I noticed that I was the only one wearing red, I scanned the mass of young women, obviously not everyone had been invited, only those the Highers had regarded as significant enough to appease. Only two others were in red, Aleya and Calla.

_So the days of practise have amounted to this,_ I thought as I gulped, _us three, only three singers. _It should not have come as a shock really considering I had practised the four songs we would perform with both of them but somehow I'd expected more, possibly background artists, but everyone else it appeared were either dancers or musicians. Myself and the two other singers were dressed in red silk dresses, holstered to our necks with no material on the back except on the skirt which was puffed out by the many layers of petticoats beneath them. It reminded me of the feeling of my little blue dress from all those years ago which I had long since grown out of. Suddenly that little dress seemed very plain in comparison to what I wore now. The neckline plunged down well below our breasts, it was a wonder that the material did not fall off our bodies.

I could not help but look around before we approached the 'arena' only to notice how much flesh was on show.

_Well, if this is what pleases them, then so be it_ I thought to myself.

The 'arena' was a man made creation, the legends told of it being accidently made by a woman who had travelled the dimensions across space and time. A great battle had supposedly happened in this spot hundreds of years ago, the woman having been surrounded by enemies of demonic proportions, whether they were human or vampire the legend failed to mention for she acquired both within her lifetime. What her enemies did not know however was her knowledge of technologies far beyond the understanding of men here, the tale told how she set the ground alight, creating fire from the rocks, calling upon the elements to bring down a thunderous cataclysm upon the earth, making it swallow itself up and the enemies who threatened her. None survived. The only creatures to walk out of the pit were the woman herself and our Lord Kain. The legends only referred to her as the Shadow Wraith. It is said that after the battle, the Shadow Wraith and Kain continued to stalk one another across time until one of them was killed... The story, never had an ending. I knew her story well, if only for singing hymns about her endeavours, one of the songs we would sing this day would be about her. It made me wonder as we walked further whether the story could possibly be true and in that case, was this why Kain held Council here? I cautiously made my way to Selena through the bustle of the crowd.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked her.

"Oh yes," she replied smugly, "Let's hope that the Shadow Wraith looks down on us with a kind heart today. Who knows, perhaps she will show her face and Kain will finally have the opportunity to strike her down at last."

"But where is the fun in a legend that has an end?"

The Gods, all seven of their Holy of Holies sat upon immaculate looking chairs, sheltered by a canopy of silken drapes, Kain sat in the middle, a selection of parchment paper adorned a table before them, they looked like maps.

They were glorious, splendour in living form and I tried with all my strength to stop myself from running to Raziel to kneel before him and kiss his cloven feet.

Bowed heads all around we waited in patient silence as the Highers approached their masters with the sacrifices in hand. I could not resist a fleeting glance at my beloved Raziel. Unflawed, and tempting, just as I remembered him being, my heart leapt at the sight of his perfect features once again.

"Calm yourself, Ana," Selena whispered, "You need to focus on the matter at hand," she reached across and took my hand in hers, "I won't lose you, my friend, not after all we've been through."

She was right, I had to concentrate on the important matter, pleasing Kain, "You're right."

The vampires consumed the offerings that the Highers had given them and I watched in silence as Hecate rose to her feet, she did not look Kain in the eye but leant close to him and whispered something in his ear. The mighty vampire listened attentively to what His lover said although it was inaudible to me. His eyes showed an intrigued reaction to her words.

What was she saying to him?

Kain clawed hand stroked his chin in contemplation for a moment as his eyes moved towards the figure who knelt in front of Raziel. He nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. I understood perfectly well.

The Highers took their leave and rejoined us. The entertainment commenced.

I had not been aware of a group of young vampire males who had followed us to this natural arena. Each one more impressive than the last but their features more human than vampiric, obviously these young men had been recently turned. My envy of them was clear.

I had not been told that this would be happening, and excitement shot through my body as hushed voices whispered in anticipation.

The young vampires took their places in several lines before us, facing their Masters. They placed their rights arms across their chests and knelt before the mightier Gods, their heads with raven black hair, bare chests with ivory white skin, such an impressive sight. All of the different clans were present , each of these fledgling having been tattooed with their sigils upon their chests

The Vampire Lords gave a variety of reactions to the arrival of the warriors. They talked amongst themselves, their voices too hushed for us to hear what they said.

As the young vampires took their places in a large ring, the musicians began to play. Mainly consisting of flute players, harpists, violinists and several percussion sections we were quite an impressive collection, and I, Aleya and Calla hummed the melody they played.

_So far so good,_ but this was simple, not the complex tunes that were coming.

A Dumahim stepped stepped forward raising his fist to the air. Muscular and tall with the same arrogant look that his sire always wore. He yelled out proclaiming his intention to be the first combatant. The lieutenants talked amongst themselves and placed their bets. Lord Dumah seemed particularly confident with his young prodigy, placing what seemed like a hefty sum of money in a pull-string purse on the fledgling. I could not help but wonder what on Earth vampires would need money for.

From the other side of the circle stepped a fledgling Rahabim, small and petite with features just as delicate as his creator's. To me there seemed no contest but as I looked at the Vampire Lord I saw him smile and place his entire collection on the fledgling to win. I chanced a glance in Aleya's direction and noticed the smile on her lips as she watched the proceedings, always such faith in her Lord, I wish I shared her confidence.

The slight Rahabim paced the circle while the larger Dumahim strode confidently, flexing it's muscles and grinning manically.

The Dumahim suddenly charged forward with such speed, not as fast as Elder Vampires I had seen but still quicker than any human. It's arms extended and ready to grab the Rahabim by it's throat.

The Rahabim surprisingly stood it's ground, only moving at the last possible second, side stepping the Dumahim with ease.

Throughout that single moment, my heart stopped several times. The plight of the smaller vampire tore at my heart. How could he possibly hope to overcome such odds?

This was not just entertainment for the Greater Vampires, this was known as Passage. It was how the fledglings could prove themselves good enough to join the vampire legions and the only way to prove such a thing was to fight to the death. Vampire against vampire.

The Dumahim, obviously confused by the swift movement of its opponent turned and growled at it's prey. It charged again, this time it was prepared for the Rahabims evasive moves.

As the slight vampire side stepped, the Dumahim grabbed him by the arm, twisting it with such force and to an angle that caused the bone to crack painfully. The whole orchestra seemed to go quiet for a moment at the sound of the broken bone and then resumed quickly as if nothing had happened. Aleya had now begun singing the lyrics to this particular song whilst Calla and I provided the backing vocals. It was not strenuous yet, but Calla had made sure that I would not sing solo until later, my lungs needed as much exercise as they could get.

The larger vampire brought the other around by his broken limb and began thrusting his fist into it's face.

Blood splattered on the ground as the Dumahim continued to beat the Rahabim into a beaten, bloody pulp.

I winced at every punch, the sound of fist upon skull echoing above the music and the shouts of Lord Dumah who encouraged the young vampire to continue the torture.

Without warning, the Rahabim ducked an oncoming punch. Fire filled it's eyes as it swung itself over the larger vampire, landing behind it and allowing the broken arm to return to its original shape, fixing itself almost instantly. Blood covered the Rahabim's face and chest, but the wounds were already healed. The vampire quickly turned the advantage to itself, by bringing what weight it had, the delicate looking vampire was able to throw the Dumahim over its shoulder. The Dumahim hit the ground with an alarming thud but quickly regained itself before the fledgling Rahabim was able to pin his enemy to the ground.

Cheers went up on all sides as the two vampires once more paced the circle while we watched, they snarled at each other as the surrounding vampires shouted in approval.

The lieutenants taunted the youngsters with harsh words to furl their rage and I noticed how Lord Zephon added to the pot, betting on the Rahabim to win.

Even I could not deny my own desire for bloodshed now. I wanted to know who the victor of this battle between Gods would be. The underdog or the mighty warrior. Both obviously had their advantages.

The Dumahim charged again, it did not miss it's mark but the Rahabim quickly retaliated by thrusting it's elbow into the jaw of it's opponent several times in succession before leaping from the ground to kick the Dumahim squarely in the chest.

A final desperate lunge by the large vampire was his downfall.

The Rahabim used it's swift and agile nature to reach for the face of the oncoming vampire, grabbed it's jaw through it's teeth and gave an almighty pull.

The Dumahim fell to it's knees almost instantly. The Rahabim screamed as it lifted it's trophy into the air, splattering myself and the other worshippers in wonderful immortal blood. _What an honour_, I thought as I wiped the blood from my cheek and licked my finger.

The lower jaw bone held enough viscera upon it that the Dumahim simply could not heal, the bone held most of the internal workings of the throat.

The Rahabim, exhausted from it's ordeal walked calmly to it's beaten foe, looked him in the eyes and then plunged his clawed hand into the open cavity that led down it's chest. With one last effort, he pulled out the beating heart of his adversary and crushed it in his palm. Blood poured down his arm.

The Dumahim fell face down dead upon the ground and it's blood ran freely into the soil.

The Rahabim yelled once more declaring itself the winner as it fell to it's knees shedding tears of joy as he did.

Lord Dumah hit the table with his fist, infuriated that his young fighter had been brought down so easily.

"How does it feel to be beaten by an inferior specimen?" Lord Zephon laughed at him, delighted in the knowledge that a lesser vampire had managed to accomplish such a win. Lord Dumah growled, clenching his fist and gave Zephon a look that would've carved stone, but he simply got up from his seat and left the Council, returning some time later after he'd calmed down. Such a shame he was not used to staying his hand to his women, perhaps it was the hard look Kain had given him that caused him to leave so suddenly.

Lord Rahab still had that same smile on his face and nodded in approval at the young warrior who held his bloody trophy still aloft for all to see. The fledgling had in fact started to cry and I felt the relief as Rahab gave him permission to leave the circle, he had justifiably proven his worth.

The fights continued as we sang our songs to their rhythm. The songs were getting harder now and I felt my ribs expanding under the pressure. Soon it would be my time to take the stand on my own, I felt tense, nervous, suddenly it hit that my life truly depended on this. I began to convulse, my breath coming in short, sharp turns. I felt faint and nearly fell... Caught at the last minute by Calla.

"Keep singing!" She urged.

"I... I..."

"We'll be right back," she said to Aleya who had not stopped singing. She nodded at Calla as she dragged me away to the back of the crowd.

Once there she sat me against a large boulder and slapped me across the face, twice. I barely noticed.

"For Gods sake," She grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth vigorously, "Don't you ruin this for me you little whore! Sing!" Another slap across the face, harder this time brought me out of my stupor and I vomited on the ground, "Remember what this is about!"

"I'm not worthy..." I whispered to her, "I'm going to die."

"No, this is not about you dying; this is about Lord Raziel and your love for Him." I stared at her in confusion, "He chose you, Kain chose you. You are more worthy than any of us, he wants you, he desires you, so don't you dare lie there and not even try!"

I swallowed the next mouthful of vomit that sprung from my stomach, intent on showing some strength now. I nodded and Calla helped me to my feet and led me back to Aleya who was holding the song by herself.

We sang as one again, the next song would be my solo and I prayed that I would not fail.

The dancers were performing very exotic movements before us, Selena being of a very small build was often lifted up by the others and spun by them in the air. Her incredible flexibility was still paying off as her spine curved beautifully in time with Aleya's sweet voice.

Amazingly she even had the confidence to throw her writhing figure into the throws of the vampire battles and danced around them, this definitely seemed to please the vampires.

All too soon though, my time came. I stepped forward and grounded myself and waited as the orchestra played me in. I took a deep breath, my eyes to the ground although I was more than aware of Kain's watchful eye upon me. I opened my mouth... and nothing came out... I clasped my hands to my mouth in shock. The musicians, noticing my lack of contribution played the introduction again.

Calla gripped my shoulder and whispered, "This is not about you, this is about pleasing them, we are here to serve them." It was almost the same words my father had said to me that day he had given me to the order. I remembered how proud he had been, and how happy I had been too. What was I thinking? This was my dream, my life! I could not let my father and mother down, I would not let Hecate down... and I would not let myself down.

And so I sang, the song that embodied all that was my life in the manner I knew, my ribs hurt but as I felt Kain's gaze upon I felt stronger and more able to continue. I sang of my love for my Vampire Lords, how their will was my desire, how I was the beast who loved the beauties before me, they were my everything, Kain's eyes my paradise and Raziel's smile making my sun rise. Selena danced amazingly before me, falling to her knees and gyrating her hips and spine in time with me. The musicians had to start playing louder to not be drowned out by my vocals.

I extended my arms out towards my two beloveds and raised my head to look upon their perfections and I started to cry as I saw them both smiling.

I had proved myself!


	16. Ascension

Chapter 16

Ascension

It was late evening by the time we were given permission to leave and a starry canopy covered us. We began to clear the arena overlooked by the Vampire Lords. The few fledglings who had survived the circle of death had left with their trophies in hand, some were so severely injured that they were still limping. I watched in fascination for I had never seen a vampire limp.

The Vampire Lords watched us as we collected our valuables, I was all too aware though that this was not out of concern for our wellbeing, it was simply so that _their_ property would not be damaged by any stray fledglings; not that the fledglings would dare touch us for pain of death.

Although it had taken him the whole day, Lord Dumah finally strode over to Lord Zephon and paid him the debt he owed and then he moved towards Lord Rahab who barely turned to look in his brothers direction.

I continued to busy myself but could not help but overhear their conversation.

"You are truly a sly one, brother." Lord Dumah sighed as he reached for his belt and removed a purse from it.

Lord Rahab glanced in his direction now, his attention finally taken away from the pretty women before him, he waved his clawed hand idly at his sibling, "You may keep your treasures brother, I have no desire for them."

"A wager is a wager dear brother," he responded, "Honour decrees that I give you something,"

Rahab scanned the crowd of young women with a smile on his lips, "Very well," he said at last, "I desire your harem."

It was as if Lord Dumah had been struck in the face by his younger sibling with great force, "You want my what?"

"Your harem. As you say a wager is indeed a wager and I name my price now. I want your women."

I tried to make it look as if I wasn't listening and kept my eyes to the floor. This was certainly unexpected and Lord Dumah was furious, perhaps more so than he'd been when his fledgling had been beaten. I could only think of my first encounter of him and Lord Rahab, how Dumah had belittled his brother in front of us calling him too weak to handle a bunch of little girls. Now he had completely turned the tables on the sibling he despised and was taking full advantage of the situation.

Lord Dumah shook with anger, his teeth bared, his hands clenched into fists and I feared the worst, but then he relaxed and even began laughing, "You have a nerve to call me simple. These pitiful creatures; their petty faith is too important to them, they would not dare come to you."

"I beg to differ. Perhaps one day you might discover that your precious women have voices and that it is worth listening to what they have to say instead of beating them to your will. Until that day comes brother, I ask for possession of your harem."

"They will never defy me, I am their God!"

Lord Rahab reached forward almost without looking and took hold of the nearest girl he could grasp; I did not know her, but I knew who she belonged to, she was indeed a Dumahim worshipper. He took her by the arm, spun her into his own embrace and laid his lips upon hers. A silence fell upon the crowd and for the first time I saw many of the women present lay their eyes upon the faces of the Gods without being given permission. A young girl who stood beside me fainted at the sight.

Lord Dumah watched in dismay as his worshipper did not push herself away from his brother as he had assumed she would, she was too stunned to do anything except let the vampire continue to kiss her, her eyes were wide in amazement. When Rahab finally released her she dropped to the ground at his feet, flabbergasted and unable to speak. Rahab turned back to his brother but for a split second passed a knowing glance in my direction and smiled when he noticed I was looking at him, as if he were saying that I'd given him the idea.

It looked like Dumah would explode, I could hear the grinding of his teeth even from the distance I stood and he looked like he would tear the throat from Rahab without regret. A lone voice broke the unsettling scene and made us turn.

"Dumah!" came Raziel's commanding tone, "You will pay the debt if you know what is good for you,"

"You are not seriously siding with him in this ridiculousness?" Dumah exclaimed.

"I do not see what is so ridiculous in the request, the worshippers are your possessions as much as your money and treasures, they would make adequate wagers, more so than things that we neither need nor want."

The conversation had attracted the attention of the other lieutenants who now listened attentively; Lord Zephon smiled excitedly and then looked at the purse of his winnings. It dawned on him rather quickly now that he had lost out and the smile left his face. He turned away and I could hear him quietly swearing in frustration that he had not thought of this himself. I stifled a giggle; I dare not laugh in case Lord Dumah suspected I laughed at him.

Seeing that he was obviously outnumbered in his objection Dumah suddenly stormed off, muttering and swearing, he used words that made me blush... and I had heard some very foul language in my lifetime.

Rahab nodded at Raziel, a silent gesture of thanks. Raziel returned the nod before turning to leave himself. The girls began to get back to work, talking aimlessly amongst themselves. Someone came over to the young girl who had fainted besides me and dragged her away.

Rahab called Aleya's name but he did it softly; she never strayed far from her master if she could help it so he knew she would hear him. She went to him immediately, her head bowed in servitude.

"When you are done here, gather up my brother's concubines and bring them to me. You may tell them that they have a new master now," He lifted her face with a clawed digit and kissed her deeply, "I want you and your girls to be there too, my siren," he said when he withdrew.

"With pleasure my Lord," she responded.

* * *

I was whisked away by the Highers as soon as I re-entered the Sanctuary. I pleaded with them to tell me what was happening but none of them spoke to me. I was quickly blindfolded and led through the corridors, although why they felt the need to blindfold me I could not tell, I knew these corridors like the back of my hand; I was being led to the small chapel, where the slaves worshipped, but why would they be taking me there? Just before entering the room I was made to kneel on the floor, I reached for the blindfold but my hand was quickly smacked away by a bony hand which felt a lot like Calla's.

My dress was promptly removed, torn in fact from me. Still I pleaded with them to tell me what was going on.

"Hecate?" I asked, "Are you there? Hecate?" I received no answer to that nor any of my questions. The Highers stayed silent, slipping new garments on my body, a full skirt of petticoats was lowered over my head and laid to rest on my hips, followed by what felt like a layer of silk. After this came a heavy garment which was placed around my torso and drastically tightened at the back causing me to cough, "Please, someone speak to me, what is this?" I persisted and once again reached for my blindfold, the same hand from last time smacked my own away. The Highers busied themselves around me, some combed my long red hair into a new style, two others took my hands and began filing the nails to perfection, another took my face and began painting colour on my lips before adding face powder to the areas she could reach, all the while the few that remained continued to dress me.

I grew impatient and was ready to rip the fabric from my face when a set of terribly bony fingers gripped my face, "Now listen you," I recognised the voice, it was Cerce, "If open your eyes even for a second I swear on the Great Gods of Darkness that I will rip them from your skull and turn them into soup."

I gulped for I feared that she was not lying. I kept my eyes tightly closed as the blindfold was lifted and whoever was preparing my makeup continued now on the areas that she could not reach before and then it was placed back over my eyes. I wished I could see what I looked like.

I was pulled to my feet and led by my arms forward into the small room that acted as a place of worship.

I stepped blindly up the steps that led to the painted mural of our Lord. Then and only then was my blindfold removed, although I kept my eyes tightly closed, Cerce's threat still lingered in my ears.

An uncomfortable few seconds passed in silence until a harsh voice told me to open my eyes.

The Matriarch sat before me upon a pile of plush cushions, her figure veiled from my sight by the many layers of thin fabric and several veils before her face. I immediately fell to my knees out of instinct and threw myself to the floor.

"Very good, child." She rasped, "You may relax."

I gingerly pushed myself from the marble floor and knelt before her, taking a fleeting glance at the wonderful gown my Highers had dressed me in; white silk, so vibrant it nearly glistened. A white boned corset taken in to the extreme around my waist and chest.

_Your time has come child; the moment has been prepared for..._ That voice filled my mind, seeping into the crevices of my brain making it tingle, "Prepare the Blood of the Pure".

I turned around to find that most of the concubines were present, kneeling in rows behind me, their eyes were focused ahead, on me and I watched as they each began undressing their wrists.

Blood ran freely as the worshippers collected the precious fluid into a single chalice which was brought to the Matriarch.

_The secrets of generations and ages will be revealed to you,_ she extended her arm, it emerged from the silk disguise, blackened skin, taut around skeletal fingers, it made clicking noise as the bones moved within their feeble shell,_ Few are chosen to follow in the steps you will take, only those whose desire to serve the Gods brings them from the brink of death,_ she cut her wrist, the blood was thick and dropped like syrup into the chalice, _Only one other has received the love of two of our divine Lords..._ she handed me the chalice, _But you will know this soon enough, _how could a voice so harsh be so soft at the same time?

From her silken robes she produced a vial of thick dark blood, she removed the cork with her skeletal fingers and with the grace of a feline she trickled a single drop into the vessel, it rippled beautifully, the very blood of our Lord which darkened the crimson to an even deeper shade. The blood of Kain...

The Matriarch passed the cup to me and I took it with eager hands.

"Drink deeply young one, become one with the collective and rejoice in the secrets you will uncover."

"Please Mother, tell me what is happening?"

"This, is your ascension to greatness, your initiation to the position of Higher Concubine. You are worthy child; survive this final challenge and you will be so much more than that," she reached forward and stroked my cheek with her icy touch, "Never before have I been so pleased to be proven wrong. I hope that you will not let me down now,"

I looked at the chalice and bit my lip, raising it to my face, before I drank I asked one more thing, "Who are you, Matriarch?"

_You will know all._

The blood tasted of copper sweetness and surprisingly rolled down my throat with ease. I did not gag or vomit as I'd anticipated; instead I consumed eagerly, my hunger driven even more in the knowledge that I drank the blood of Kain along with my peers. It was warm, delicious and set my soul alight with its energies.

As I finished I noticed how it was more than warming, it was burning, like Hellfire within me. I gasped and fell forward and my vision turned red and my breathing stopped. I was choking. I clasped my throat, heat rising through my body hot enough it felt to scorch the skin from my bones. My eyes clouded redder still, a crimson darkness concealing my sight, but I was all too aware of my body arching upright by a force I could not see, my head fell back, my arms held out to my sides.

My eyes stung, a strange tingling sensation spreading from my pupils to the nerves behind them, to my mind, to the back of my skull, it grew, becoming stronger. I no longer cared that I could not breathe; _my head... my head..._

The images flashed before me with lightening quickness. I saw everything, _everything..._ I _knew_ everything. We were one, joined together from the start by a solitary girl, with hair as golden as the sun and lips redder than any rose. A worshipper. A Priestess even... Who had known the physical affections of the Gods, the first mortal to have known such a pleasure... But her affections had cost her dearly. Granted with the gift of immortality for her devotion as our own Priestess had been but not with the ability to retain her youth... A curse... A jealous rival? Our own Priestess' evil grin passed before me. So, she was indeed as old as the legends stated, to have placed this magic on the first of our kind... But who...? I saw the golden haired beauty age and decay with the passing decades, hiding herself in veils to hide her face until she could no longer face the outside world. In response to this, she had done the only thing she could.

Young children, young girls, kidnapped from their homes... They were my ancestors. She had continued her work through others, she had continued her line and her method of worship.

_My head..._

I saw time pass before me, generation upon generation leading up to this point I found myself. I felt all of them. I knew all of them. I _was_ all of them. Each of their existences coursing through my veins by the power of the blood their daughters and granddaughters had provided me this day.

I saw each of the girls before me, how they had been, who they had been, and who they had been given to. On this day I felt the pleasures of bedding all of the Vampire Gods, I felt the tearing of skin, the ecstasy of dying in their grasp, the little details in each of their ways with their women. I felt each and every one of the girls before me.

I saw Hecate as a young girl, torn from her mothers' bosom my Kain himself. Oh how her mother had cried and begged my Lord to spare her child, to leave them be. Kain had simply walked away carrying the screaming child in his arms, casually giving his lieutenants permission to do with her mother as they wished. And I felt her...

_My head..._

I saw Dinah and Thea, I watched them scream in horror as their bodies were torn apart by hungry fledglings, an orgy of blood and viscous. The fledglings had relished in being able to touch the concubines which had been previously denied to them, to the extent of tearing them to pieces. And I felt them...

"It hurts!" I screamed out.

The redness faded. I was still in the same room. The Matriarch before me. The worshippers behind me.

"She is ready," Mother said.

I steadied myself as Hecate came towards me, her hood down. Today she wore an exquisite tiara which I'd seen in her chamber before but had never seen her wear. She smiled at me, taking hold of the delicate piece of fine jewellery. She turned it and now placed it on her head.

"My chosen one has survived," Hecate stated proudly, "Today I crown Anastasia as my successor and Lord Kain's Higher Concubine."

I now saw the world differently; everything had a glow to it, as if I'd suddenly discovered the great secret of existence. Even the Matriarch with her withered and decaying figure, became a thing of beauty, now I knew who she was.

_You should save you tears child, _the soft voice in her mind said to mine, _Your Masters have summoned you._

I would not answer her with my voice, I knew now everything I should do, _Both of them, Mother?_

_Of course child, they are eager for the taste of you._

I would go to them.

I approached Kain's bedchamber a new woman, without the anxiety that I feared this moment would bring and I stepped into His bedchamber, I did not feel my legs tremble at the sight of Raziel, nor did my insides tingle at the sight of Kain... Instead I felt something new. A new feeling of satisfaction knowing that I had achieved an impressive goal, that I had changed much in the time I'd been here.

I felt warm. I felt... love, for both of them and this time I could not bring myself to look away from them.

Kain smiled at me and Raziel advanced.

"Your look divine, Ana." He purred as he ran his taloned hand through my red hair. I kissed his wrist.

Kain admired me from this distance and had obviously taken note of my strange attire. He was more accustomed to the ways of the worshipper.

"So, Hecate has made a successor of her shadow," He laughed, and he too reached for my face, stroking my cheek in that wonderful way I remembered. I kissed his wrist too, "Perhaps my new Higher Concubine would like to show us her new skills, now she has succeeded."

They backed me to the wall, both of them pressed against me.

I simply smiled and asked them as was my custom, "What is your desire my Lords?" I took a lot of pleasure in asking both of them this question, delighting in the explicit fantasies that danced before my newly experienced eyes, but I took even more pleasure in seeing the way they both looked at one another and then smiled.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

And so the years have passed my dears, and now I lay on this bed aged nineteen.  
I'm starting to feel stronger now after my lustful night of passion with my Lord but still I will rest a while as he has left me in his bed to sleep off my exhaustion.  
With eyes closed and a hand against my throbbing neck I smile in my personal darkness knowing that I have done my duty.  
But the years have taken their toll on many; a lot of those I once knew are no longer with me. In fact I am now the last of those original seven. Selena was taken to the next plane of existence during the throws of passion with Lord Zephon; her screams still haunt my nightmares as does the memory of seeing her body being casually disposed off, naked and bleeding. My only comfort comes from knowing that all of them will be rewarded for their loyalties in the next life as promised.  
The feeling of loss must not get in the way though. I have a wonderful group of young girls now, only three of them are older than I. One in my care was trained by Calla; her last prodigy and a credit to her memory. The other…

"Mistress Ana…" A soft voice penetrates my deep thoughts and I yawn, "Mistress Ana?"  
Before me as I open my eyes is Persephone; she is my Follower. A pretty red head like myself with just as much determination. She is fourteen years old and her progress is remarkable. "Yes my dear, what do you need?"  
"My apologies for disturbing your rest madam, but Lord Raziel has requested your company."  
This is unexpected. My eyes snap open and I look at the young girl, she is holding the tattered remains of my dress in her arms with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, he wants to see you immediately," She has seen me in this state before. Usually though I am taken away to rest for a few days before being summoned again, "Are you well enough to see him?"  
I smile at her; such a good girl she is, full of concern for the wellbeing of others, "Yes child, I am..."  
She helps to dress me in what is left of my dress and asks me if Lord Kain had been satisfied, she has developed quite an attraction to him of which I'm proud, but perhaps it is time to show her what her purpose is...  
Lord Raziel has never developed a sense of control with me and I've been on the precipice of death too many times to mention in his arms... The tenderness of my first time with Lord Kain is but a distant memory, he is no longer gentle with me and in fact has nearly killed me several times as well, the way he holds me, bites me... the varying ways he makes me receive him... And whenever both of them request me together... Divine does not begin to describe it... I have been broken by them both at once, but I would not change this, nor the fact that my body is covered in the scars of their love.  
I smile at Persephone, judging her momentarily, _Yes she is ready,_ "Come with me child," I begin to walk towards the door and then down the long corridor in the direction of Lord Raziel's bedchamber, well aware that I may not survive this having just given myself fully to Lord Kain only hours before, but I would not deny myself Raziel, my angel, my love, my life. I would crawl to him if I had to, if only to see him smile.  
Persephone walks beside me, her arm in mine to support me, "Mistress?" She asks with that genuine concern I've grown accustomed to.  
"Do not fear," I reassured her, "Persephone, I want you to watch what I do very carefully..." I smiled as I remembered those words Hecate had said to me, "For what you see tonight might save your life one day..."  
"What are you saying, Mistress?"  
"It is time for you to learn your final lesson..."

The End


End file.
